Fury
by Lexvan
Summary: After Irma and Peter break the hearts of the ones they're with for each other. Cassidy and Angelo get taken over by two the spirits who want revenge against the Kingdom of Meridain! How will everything turn out! Alternate Reality! Cassidy/OC, Irma/Peter
1. Chapter 1: Why?

**Fury**

**By: Lexvan**

**Disclaimer: I do not own W.I.T.C.H. I watch the show cause, male or female, heroes that use the elements are pretty cool. Takes place after season two. During the summer**.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Why?**

_Will's POV_

Why?

Why is this happening?

Why are we here, fighting an army, being lead by these two. One, a former Guardian we've known for a long time. The other, one of my best friends since I was five. Why did they take them from us? How can we get them back? I wish I knew.

"Will look out!", Hay Lin yelled at me.

I look to see shards of ice coming at me. I quickly dodge them and blast the ice leopard, that fired them at me, with a lightning bolt, shattering it. I look at the hundreds of ice leopards and earth lions that march towards Elyon's castle. We do are best to destroy them. Irma and Hay Lin combine their powers of water and air to freeze the earth lions, while Elyon's soldiers shatter them. Taranee uses her power of fire to melt away as many ice leopards as possible, while Cornelia uses her power over earth to smash some earth lions against each other. My boyfriend, Matt, who's one of the Regents of Earth, uses his eye beams to blast as much as eight to ten of the creatures at a time.

Everyone's fighting for one purpose. To get our friends back. I think back to when this all started. If things had gone differently, maybe this wouldn't be happening.

If only.

I guess you can say it all started about a few days ago.

* * *

_(A few days ago)_

_Normal POV_

Meet Angelo Vanders. Your average, sixteen-year-old, African-American teenager, with black hair in dreads, and brown eyes. A good person at times. He moved to Heatherfield, from Fadden Hills about a year and a half ago. He is best friends with one Will Vandom. Who is also the Keeper of the Heart of Kandrakar. She along with her friends: Irma Lair, Taranee Cook, Cornelia Hale, and Hay Lin are the Guardians of the Infinite Dimensions. Charged with protecting the many worlds from the many forces of evil. The good thing about this is that they have many allies to help them when needed. There have been generations of Guardians who have fought many evil forces. Some of which that still want revenge.

Which brings us to our story.

'I wonder what Irma wants to talk about.', Angelo thought as he sat on a bench in the park, waiting for his girlfriend to get there.

"Angelo? What are you doing here?"

Angelo looked to his right to see Cassidy Cohen. A sixteen-year-old girl with red, russet colored hair, and blue eyes. She's a former Water Guardian, from forty years ago. But, due to some certain events, she was put in a suspended animation state, and awoken about two years ago.

"Hey Cassidy.", Angelo said as Cassidy sat next to him. "How's it going?"

"Pretty good.", she said checking her watch. "I'm just meeting Peter here."

"Irma asked me to meet her here.", Angelo said. "Did Peter tell you why he wanted to meet you here?"

"Nope.", Cassidy replied. "What about Irma?"

"Not a thing.", Angelo said as he saw two figures walking towards them. "Hey, there they are!"

"That's weird.", Cassidy said. "Maybe they want to go on a double date."

"Could be.", Angelo said as the two in question stood before them. "Hey Irma."

"Hey Peter!", Cassidy said happily as she got up and hugged her boyfriend, and Angelo hugged Irma.

"Guys, we have to talk.", Irma said as she and Pater stepped away from their significant other.

"About what?", Angelo asked.

"What's this about, Peter?", Cassidy asked as Peter sat with her on the bench.

"Cassidy, I have to be honest with you.", Peter said as he held her hand. "Before I got with you, I kind of had a thing for someone else. And until a few weeks ago, I didn't have the guts to tell her."

"Peter?", Cassidy said looking at him as her eyes began to water.

"Did you know about this, Irma?", Angelo asked his girlfriend.

"Angelo........ me and Peter have been seeing each other for the last two weeks.", Irma said sadly.

"You what?!", Angelo asked.

"I'm sorry.", Irma said. "It's just, that I kind of had a thing for Peter before me and you got together."

"So, what?", Angelo questioned. "You just settled for me until you got the chance to get with Peter?!"

"I'm sorry.", Irma said as she stood next to Peter.

"Cassidy, I.......", Peter said as he reached for Cassidy's hand.

"Don't touch me!", Cassidy yelled as she pulled her hand away from Peter.

Cassidy then got up and ran away from them in tears.

"Cassidy, wait!", Angelo yelled as he began to run after her.

"Angelo.....", Irma began to say.

"Don't!", Angelo snapped at Irma. "Just don't! You two have done enough!"

Angelo then took off after Cassidy as he felt his eyes begin to water.

'I'm not going to cry over Irma!', Angelo thought to himself as he was catching up with Cassidy. 'She's not worth it!'

Once out of the park, Cassidy stopped and leaned against a lamp post as she continued to cry. She didn't notice Angelo walk up behind her and place his hand on her shoulder. Startled, Cassidy jumped once she felt the hand and turned around to see Angelo standing there.

"Um..... hey.", Angelo said.

Without thinking, Cassidy then buried her face in Angelo's chest as she cried. Angelo, knowing how she felt, held his friend in his arms in comfort.

"You'll get through this Cass.", Angelo said as he rubbed her back. "We both will."

"It's not fair!", Cassidy cried. "We were the faithful ones, and we're the ones who got hurt!"

"It stinks, I know.", Angelo said as they pulled away from each other. "But, good things come to those who wait. Until then, how about I treat you to some ice cream?"

"I could go for something sweet right now.", Cassidy said. "Thanks Angelo."

"Then let's go.", Angelo said as they headed for the ice cream parlor. "I think Corny and Taranee are working there today."

* * *

Sure enough, Cornelia and Taranee were working at the ice cream parlor.

"Hey, guys!", Cornelia said with a smile.

"Hey.", Angelo and Cassidy said trying to sound happy.

"Cassidy? Shouldn't you be with Peter right now?", Taranee asked her friend.

That's when Cassidy broke down and cried again.

"Did I say something wrong?!", Taranee asked.

"Kind of.", Angelo replied as he sat Cassidy down, on a stool, at the counter. "Cassidy and Peter aren't together anymore."

"What?!", Taranee and Cornelia questioned.

"What did my brother do now?", Taranee asked.

"He been cheating on me for the last few weeks.", Cassidy replied. "With Irma!"

Shocked by this, Taranee and Cornelia looked at each other, then at Cassidy, and finally Angelo.

"Don't worry about me.", Angelo said as he noticed them looking at him. "I'll be okay. Just don't expect me to talk to those two for awhile."

"That goes double for me!", Cassidy replied. "No offence, Taranee."

"Don't worry about it.", Taranee smiling. "I just can't believe they did that to you guys."

"Well, they did.", Angelo said. "We can't change what happened. So, I'm just going to try to get through it one day at a time, until I'm over it all. But until then, I'm treating Cassidy to some ice cream."

"And I'd like to have a mint chocolate chip ice cream cone.", Cassidy requested.

"Vanilla, chocolate swirl, for me.", Angelo said.

"Coming up guys.", Cornelia said as she and Taranee got their orders ready. "So, what are you guys going to do today? I mean....... well you know."

"I was planning to take Irma to the movies today.", Angelo said. "But now, I don't know."

"What movie were you going to see?", Taranee asked.

"The new G.I. JOE movie.", Angelo said. "I watched some old school episodes on G4 a while back. I figured that the movie would be pretty good."

"I wanted to see that movie!", Cassidy said. "But, Peter said that he wasn't in the mood."

"You wanna come with me?", Angelo asked. "My treat."

"Sure.", Cassidy said. "Anything to get my mind off of what happened earlier."

"Then let's go!", Angelo said. "After we get our ice cream first."

"I wonder if I look alright to go to the movies.", Cassidy wondered as she pulled her mini mirror out of her purse.

Angelo looked at what Cassidy was wearing. She was wearing a pair of white shorts, with white sneakers, and socks, with a red shirt.

"You look fine, Cassidy.", Angelo said. "You got nothing to worry about. Look at me. I just wearing a black t-shirt, blue jeans, and white sneakers. And I could care less. So, don't worry about."

"Here's your ice cream guys.", Cornelia said as she handed them their orders. "That'll be three bucks."

"Here you go.", Angelo said as he handed Cornelia the money. "We'll see you guys later."

"See ya.", Taranee and Cornelia said as Cassidy and Angelo left the ice cream parlor.

"I can't believe what Peter and Irma did to them!", Taranee exclaimed.

"Well, like Angelo said, we can't change what happened.", Cornelia said as she wiped down the counter.

"True.", Taranee agreed. "But, I don't have to talk to them for a while."

"Peter is your brother, you know.", Cornelia said.

"What's your point?", Taranee asked.

"Look at you, with the mean streak!", Cornelia said with a grin.

"I know!", Taranee said. "That felt kind of good."

"I fear for Irma now.", Cornelia said as a customer walked in.

* * *

**A/N: Poor Cassidy and Angelo. How dare Peter and Irma do that to them?! Things do get interesting in the next chapter. Be honest. Some of you didn't see a Irma/Peter hook up did you?**

**P.S.: I really did see the G.I. JOE movie, during the summer. It was freaking sweet! Plus G4 rocks!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Kiss

**Chapter 2: The Kiss**

Two hours later, Cassidy and Angelo came walking out of the movies, feeling pretty good.

"That movie was so worth the ten bucks a ticket.", Angelo said as they walked down the sidewalk.

"I liked the fight scene in the Joe's base!", Cassidy said.

"That was cool.", Angelo said. "But you got to admit, those Sigma Suits were freakin' sweet!"

"No argument there.", Cassidy said as she looked up to the sky, to see storm clouds forming. "I think it's about to rain, Angelo."

Just then thunder was heard in the sky.

"I think you're right Cass.", Angelo said. "We'd better get home before it.........."

Just then it started to rain heavily.

"..... rains.", Angelo finished.

"Aw, man!", Cassidy yelled. "My hair."

"Come on!", Angelo said as he grabbed Cassidy's hand and took off running. "We have to get home!"

As they ran for home, in which they both lived, Cassidy looked at Angelo, as they ran down the sidewalk, past the other people that were running home, or to some other place. For some reason, unknown to her, she started to smile a bit. She then got a better grip on to his hand.

'Why does this feel so nice?', she asked herself mentally as they ran further down the sidewalk. 'Get those thoughts out of your head, Cassidy!'

'This feels strange, yet good at the same time.', Angelo thought as felt Cassidy's grip. 'Don't even think about it, Angelo! After what happened earlier, that should be the last thing on your mind!'

Watching the two run down the sidewalk, were two spheres of light, that were invisible to the living. One was blue. The other was green.

"Are those the one we need, my husband?", the blue sphere asked.

"Yes, my wife.", the green sphere replied. "We must wait for our moment before we can take them."

"We've waited so long for people like them to show themselves.", the blue one said as they followed Angelo and Cassidy. "I can wait a little longer."

* * *

Soon Angelo and Cassidy were home, at the dojo, that they lived above, with Angelo's uncle, who owned the dojo, and his grandparents. After Cassidy's mother, who she told about all that happened to her as a Guardian, past away, Kadma, who was also a former Guardian, and Angelo's grandmother, and her husband Joe, who knew about Kadma, Cassidy and her fellow Guardians, from forty years ago, took her in. When she moved in, Cassidy and Angelo became pretty good friends.

"Man, we're soaked.", Angelo said. "We'd better go change."

"No argument there.", Cassidy said as they went to their rooms to change.

Moments later, Cassidy was dressed in a sky blue sundress.

'I haven't worn this in a while.', Cassidy thought as she looked at herself in a mirror. 'I wonder what Angelo's doing?'

With that thought, she decided to go to Angelo's room, and hang with him for a bit. Meanwhile, Angelo was looking out the window in his bedroom. He changed into a pair of blue sweatpants with a gray tank top.

'First, I find out that my, now ex-girlfriend cheats on me, and then this storm happens.', Angelo thinks as he lays on his bed. 'I guess nature is showing my fury, right now.'

Just then, a knock comes at his door.

"It's opened!", Angelo said sitting up.

Cassidy then opens the door.

"Hey.", she says walking into the room. "Do you mind if I hang with you for a bit?"

"Not at all.", Angelo said as he looked at her in her sundress.

'She looks so....... wow.', Angelo thought to himself. 'Whoa, Angelo! You just found out your ex-girlfriend cheated on you with Cassidy's ex-boyfriend. Now's not the time for romance.'

'Why does he look so good in that tank top, now?!', Cassidy thought to herself as she sat next to him. 'Back it up Cass! The both of you just had your hearts broken! I don't think now's the time for romance!'

"So, how you holding up?", Angelo asked.

"I'm okay.", Cassidy said as she brushed some hair behind her ear. "It's just, when ever I think about it......"

"You get upset about it?", Angelo asked.

Cassidy simply nodded.

"Same here.", Angelo said laying back on his bed. "It just makes me so mad sometimes!"

"I guess I wasn't good-looking enough, for Peter.", Cassidy said sadly as she held her knees to her chest.

"Say what?!", Angelo questioned as he sat back up. "Who are you talking about?! Cause from where I'm sitting, I see a very attractive girl, sitting next to me."

"Angelo?", Cassidy said as her cheeks turned a little pink.

"Well, it's true.", Angelo said. "Look Cassidy. We can sit here and think of what we did wrong, for Peter and Irma to do what they did. But we both know that we didn't do anything wrong. So, for tonight, you forget about Peter, and I'll forget about Irma."

"So, we'll just enjoy the night?", Cassidy asked as she brought her knees from her chest.

"Exactly.", Angelo said with a smile.

Both of then looked down at their hands to see Cassidy's hand over Angelo's hand.

"Oh! Sorry!", Cassidy said as she lifted her hand off of his, rubbing the back of her head nervously.

"D-don't worry about it.", Angelo said as he felt his cheeks warm up.

Suddenly, there was a brilliant flash of lightning, followed by a really loud crack of thunder, scaring Cassidy as she screamed a bit. Angelo looked down to see her curled up a bit, holding on to him tightly.

"Um.... you okay Cass?", Angelo asked his friend.

"I get scared of thunder and lightning sometimes!", she said as she held on to Angelo, remembering what Nerissa did to her, forty years ago. "Something happened, in my past that I try to forget sometimes."

"Hey, it's okay, Cass.", Angelo said while stroking her hair gently. "Your safe, here. Okay?"

"Okay.", she said softly. "Just let me stay here awhile, please?"

"Yeah. Sure.", Angelo said as he sat back against the head of his bed. "You can stay as long as you need."

"Thank you.", she said as she curled up next to him, as another lightning bolt flashed, followed by some thunder.

Cassidy held on to Angelo as the storm, outside, continued. Soon, Cassidy fell asleep, still holding on to Angelo, who also fell asleep after resting his head on his pillow. Unknown to them, they were being watched by the two orbs that followed them home.

"Is it time, my love?", the blue orb asked.

"Not yet, darling.", the green orb replied. "These two are hurting on the inside, but one more thing is needed before we take them."

"Ah, yes!", the blue orb said. "I remember now. And by they way they are now, it may be sooner than we think."

"Indeed, my love.", the green orb replied as they watched the two.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Cook's residents, Peter and Irma were sitting in the living room watching TV, when Taranee came home, from her job.

"Mom! Dad! I'm home from work!", Taranee said as she walked into the living room, only to see Peter and Irma sitting together.

"Mom and dad went out for dinner.", Peter said. "It's just the three of us......."

Peter stopped talking once he got a look at Taranee's face as she glared at him and Irma. He never seen his sister look at him like that.

"Um.... sis?", Peter said nervously. "You okay?"

"Am I okay?!", Taranee asked her brother. "Am I okay?! Well Peter, you tell me! Do I look okay?!"

"Are you okay, Taranee?", Irma asked her friend.

"No, Irma! I'm not okay!", Taranee snapped. "How could you two do what you did to Angelo and Cassidy?!"

"How did you know.........?", Peter began to ask.

"They came into the ice cream pallor, while me and Cornelia were there working, today.", Taranee answered. "Cassidy was really upset! And Angelo..... Well, Angelo tried to hide it, but I could tell, by looking in his eyes, that he was hurting too."

"We didn't mean for it to go down like this.", Irma said.

"Then you should of broken up with them weeks ago!",. Taranee said. "It would of been better than doing it the way you two decided to do things!"

"Sis, we're.....", Peter began to say.

"Save it!", Taranee said as she put her coat back on. "I'm out of here!"

"W-where are you going?!", Irma asked.

"Anywhere, to get away from you two!", Taranee snapped. "Cause right now, I can't stand to look at either of you!"

With that said, Taranee walked out of the house, slamming the door behind her.

"I've never seen Taranee that mad before.", Peter said still surprised by his little sister. "Have you, Irma?"

Peter turned to see Irma crying.

"They're all going to hate me!", Irma cried with her hands to her face. "Taranee and Cornelia will tell the others, and they'll be mad at me!"

"Don't worry about it.", Peter said as he held Irma in his arms. "They may be mad now, but it'll blow over soon."

"I hope so.", Irma said as she held on to Peter.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Angelo's bedroom, Angelo and Cassidy were still sleeping on Angelo's bed. Suddenly, Cassidy slowly woke up, realizing that she was laying next to Angelo, on his bed. After letting out a small yawn, she looks upon Angelo as he sleeps.

'After all that's happened, today, you were more worried about me that yourself.', Cassidy thought as she ran her right hand along Angelo's face. 'You're a good friend Angelo. I wish I could tell you the truth about me, and my days as a Guardian. But Will, and the others don't want me to. Well, Will and Irma don't want me to. They don't want to tell you about them being Guardians, either. Yet they were okay with Eric, Nigel, and........ Peter knowing. You know what? I just may tell you anyway!'

Just then, Angelo began to wake up. And for some reason, Cassidy didn't move from her position, looking down at Angelo. As his vision became clear, he saw that Cassidy was looking him straight in the face.

"Um..... hi, Cassidy.", Angelo said.

"Hey.", Cassidy said. "This is very awkward."

"You could say that.", Angelo said with grin. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were going to kiss me."

Both then share a small laugh. But then something clicked in Cassidy's head.

"What if I was?", she asked.

"Say what?", Angelo asked.

"What if I wanted to kiss you?", she asked.

'What am I thinking, asking him that?!', Cassidy asked herself mentally.

"What if I wanted to kiss you too?", Angelo asked Cassidy.

'Have I lost it?!', Angelo asked himself mentally. 'We both just got our hearts broken! This is _way_ to soon!'

"Do you think anything will happen?", Cassidy asked.

"There's only one way to find out.", Angelo said as their heads got closer together.

"Yeah.", Casidy agreed. "Only one way."

Above them, the two spheres were watching the scene below them, waiting for their moment to take Cassidy and Angelo.

"It's almost time my love!", the green sphere said getting excited. "Get ready!"

"I've been ready for the last thousand years, Crakas!", the blues sphere said. "I shall have a body!"

"You and me both, my dear Railia.", Crakas said.

'I can't believe I'm doing this!', Cassidy thought as she got closer to Angelo.

'This is nuts!', Angelo thought as he was only centimeters away from Cassidy's lips. 'But, I don't want to stop!'

They then kissed each other. Both were shocked by their actions, but soon were enjoying it. Seeing this, Railia and Crakas saw their chance.

"NOW, Railia!", Crakas yelled as he flew at Angelo.

"Yes, my love!", Railia yelled happily flying towards Cassidy.

As Angelo and Cassidy kissed, they ran their hands through each others' hair, enjoying the moment. But that moment was ruined when they both felt a sharp pain in their chest. Both then rolled off of different sides of Angelo's bed, curled up in a ball, in pain. After a few seconds, the pain stopped, as they both got to there feet, feeling fine. Only, they looked a little different. Angelo had a patch of white hair growing out of the top of his forehead. And his eyes were an eerie green. Cassidy was a little different too. She had white streaks in her hair, with ice blue eyes.

"Crakas, my love!", the spirit inside Cassidy said happily, feeling her arms. "We have bodies now!"

"Indeed we do, Railia, my love.", the spirit inside Angelo said. "And their thoughts, and hidden powers, are ours as well!"

"Revenge will be ours soon!", Railia laughed.

"But we must take care of the Guardians of today.", Crakas said.

"This girl, I'm inhabitanting, knows who they are!", Railia laughed.

"Then tomorrow, we shall strike!", Crakas proclaimed. "But for now, we must play the roles of this Angelo and Cassidy."

"Until tomorrow, my love.", Railia said before kissing Crakas.

"I miss the feel of a kiss.", Crakas said with a smirk.

"As have I, my dear, Crakas.", Railia said as she headed for the door. "Until tomorrow, my love."

Railia went to Cassidy's room, to get some sleep while Crakas just laid on his bed.

"Soon Meridian, shall pay for what they did to us!", Crakas said as he fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Looks like our heroes are in for a world of trouble! What are Crakas and Railia going to do to them? Read on to find out.**


	3. Chapter 3: Crakas & Railia Attack

**Chapter 3: Crakas and Railia Attack**

The next mourning, Crakas and Railia woke up and got dressed, in clothes that they felt suited them. They then went downstairs to go do what they had to do. Once downstairs, they went into the kitchen, to see Angelo's grandparents, Joe and Kadma, and his Uncle John sitting at the table, eating breakfast. When they saw who they thought were Angelo and Cassidy walk in the kitchen, they were pretty surprised at what they were wearing.

"What are you two wearing?", Kadma asked.

"You two look like you're going to a rock concert.", Joe grinned.

"Shall I, Railia?", Crakas asked Railia with a smirk.

"Please do, Crakas.", Railia replied. "They bug me."

"What are you two talking about?", John asked.

"This!", Crakas said as he pointed his finger at them.

Suddenly, Kadma, Joe and John were set flying towards the wall. Once they hit the wall, they couldn't move as they were held up against it.

"What's are you doing, Angelo?!", Kadma asked her grandson.

Crakas walked up to Kadma and removed his sunglasses.

"When was the last time you've seen your grandson with green eyes, former Guardian?!", Crakas asked.

"How do you know..........?!"

"I can see the faint Guardian energy surrounding you!", Crakas said. "And I know about you too, old man!"

"Do you now?!", Joe said while glaring at Crakas. "Then you know that, you won't get away with this!"

"That's what you think!", Crakas said with a smirk. "With your grandson's power of a Guardian's Descendant, and the powers he has inherited from you, at my command, old man, me and my beloved shall get what we wanted for the last thousand years!"

"Your beloved?", John questioned.

"He means me.", Railia said walking up to them. "This girls powers are just like mine were, when I had my body a thousand years ago."

"As are this boys, powers like mine, my love.", Crakas said before kissing his wife.

"Cassidy only has so little of her old Guardian powers!", Kadma replied. "She won't do you any good!"

"Did you know that she too, is a Guardian's Descendant?", Railia asked.

Hearing this surprised, Kadma and Joe.

"I guess not.", Railia said with a grin.

"We're wasting time!", Crakas said as he held up his hand. "Let's get what we need from them and go after the Guardians!"

"Agreed.", Railia said as he held up her hand.

"What are you going to do?!", John demanded.

"Don't worry, you'll live.", Railia said as a beam of light came out of their hands.

Once the beam were close enough, they both split into three beams, and connected with Kadma, Joe, and John. Seconds later, the beams retracted back to Crakas and Railia's hands, as Kadma, Joe, and John fell to the floor, knocked out from what just happened.

"That's a lot of information, we got from them, darling.", Railia said smiling.

"Indeed it was, my love.", Crakas said with a smile. "Now let us go say hello to the Guardians."

"And I know just where they are.", Railia said as they left the kitchen.

Both then walked out of the Vander's home, leaving behind the three unconscious Vanders.

* * *

Meanwhile in a forest, near Shell Beach, the Guardians, as well as Matt and Mr. Huggles, in their Regent forms, were training to improve their powers. Will and Hay Lin were sparring against each other, while, Cornelia and Taranee were sparring against Matt. And Irma was sparring against, Mr. Huggles, seeing as the other girls didn't want to talk, let alone go sparring with her.

"I can't believe the nerve of Irma and Peter!", Will said as she dodged one of Hay Lin's wind slash attacks. "Did they think that we'd just let it go?!"

"I still can't believe they did what they did.", Hay Lin said as she flew around Will. "I feel so sorry for Cassidy and Angelo. I don't think we'll be seeing them for a while."

"I think you're right.", Hay Lin.", Will said. "But I may still go see how they're doing, later on today."

"Oh! Can I come with you?!", Hay Lin asked happily.

"Sure.", Will said. "A few good friends may be what they need to cheer them up. But, until then......."

Will them fired a low powered bolt of lightning at Hay Lin.

"Hey!", Hay Lin said as she dodged the attack with a grin. "You're going to get it now, Will Vandom!"

"You have to catch me first, Hay-Hay!", Will said grinning, as she flew around the area.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of the training area, Matt was dodging attacks, from Cornelia and Taranee.

"Whoa!", Matt yelled, as he dodged a combined attack from Cornelia and Taranee. "Watch it you two! We're just sparring! Remember?!"

"Sorry.", Cornelia said. "Our minds were somewhere else."

"Let me guess.", Matt said. "Peter and Irma?"

"What was your first clue?", Cornelia asked.

"Man, am I ticked off at what they did!", Taranee snapped. "I thought they were better than that!"

"Ladies, look.", Matt said geting their attention. "I'm not to happy about it either."

"There's a "but" in there somewhere.", Cornelia said.

"But,....", Matt began to say. "As Yan Lin said time and time again, as Guardians, you all must have.........."

"Harmony.", Taranee, and Cornelia said together. "We know, we know."

"But it still stinks!", Taranee said forming a fireball. "I need to relieve some stress."

"I know what you mean, T.", Cornelia said as she made some pebbles rise from the ground.

"Behave yourselves ladies!", Matt said as he saw the smirks on their faces. "Remember, I'm your friend. And Will's boyfriend!"

"Don't worry.", Taranee said as she formed another fire ball, in her other hand.

"We'll go easy on you.", Cornelia said as they chased after him.

'I just had to go sparring against those two.', Matt thought to himself as he dodged a fireball.

* * *

On the ground, Eric and Nigel were sparring against each other, with staves, while Caleb and Peter were doing the same thing.

"I can't believ that Taranee spent the night over Will's, just to avoid me!", Peter said as he block an attack from Caleb. "She can't be that mad at me! Can she?"

"Trust me, she is, man.", Nigel said as he swung at Eric, with his staff, which Eric dodged. "When I called her cell phone, last night, she told me what happened. And trust me, when I say, that right now, she more mellow that she was last night."

"That bad, huh?", Peter asked as he swung his staff upwards at Caleb. "What do you think Caleb?"

"To be honest, I try to stay out of things like this.", Caleb said as he back-flipped from Peter's attack. "But, if I were you, I'd take Irma and go apologize to Angelo and Cassidy."

"I agree.", Eric said as they began to take a quick break. "It's the first step to making things right."

"That's easier said then done.", Peter said before taking a drink of water.

* * *

While that was going on, Irma was sparring against, Mr. Huggles, in his Regent form. And she wasn't to happy about how things were going.

"I can't believe they got me sparring against you, Mr. Huggles!", Irma said as she threw a ball of water at him. "I mean, sure you're getting a good workout, dodging my attacks, but I know the only reason they're doing this, is because of what happened yesterday!"

Mr. Huggles then dodged another water blast, as he jumped up a tree.

"Yeah, Cassidy, and Angelo are heartbroken.", she said as she fired a stream of water at Mr. Huggles, which he jumped away from. "But it's not like we did it on purpose!"

* * *

A half an hour later, everyone was taking a much needed break, from all the sparring. The girls, Matt and Mr. Huggles were in their normal forms. They were either eating some snacks, or drinking some water or Gatorade. It was pretty quite between them all. There was a lot of tension at the moment. The silence was deafening, as the only sound was that of chips and cookies being eaten, and others drinking water or Gatorade. Soon, Irma couldn't take it anymore.

"That's it!", she yelled standing up. "I've had it! Okay, I get it! We did them wrong! We should of came clean with them weeks ago! But we didn't! And there's nothing we can do about it now!"

"Irma's right!", Peter said standing by Irma. "It's not like Angelo and Cassidy are going to go crazy and come after us!"

Just then, an object came whizzing between Peter and Irma, and stuck into a tree. Everyone looked to see that it was a dagger made of ice.

"Where did that come from?!", Nigel asked as they were all looking around.

"I don't know!", Taranee said. "Who ever threw it, they've got the higher ground!"

"Taranee.", they heard a female voice say. "Ever the smart one."

"Who's there?!", Will demanded. "What do you want?!"

"Why so demanding, Will?", a male voice asked.

"Why do those voices sound so familiar?", Hay Lin asked.

Just then, large vines shot up from the ground in a large circle blocking them in.

"They think they can trap us with this?", Cornelia scoffed at the vine cage.

She was about to use her powers to make the vines move apart, when she felt some force throw her back.

"Ahhhh!", she yelled as she went flying.

"Cornelia!", Caleb yelled.

"Ooof!", she said as she hit a tree.

"That's it!", Will said as she pulled out the Heart of Kandrakar. "Guardians unite!"

In a flash of light, the girls were in their Guardian forms. Matt and Mr. Huggles were in their Regent forms, while Caleb, Nigel, Peter, and Eric grabbed their staves. ready for a fight. Not saying a word, Cornelia made the vines fly in different directions. When the vines were gone, they saw the two people they never thought they wouldn't see at this moment and time.

Cassidy and Angelo.

"Hello, Guardians.", Angelo said with an evil smirk "We're here to defeat you."

"And defeat you we shall.", Cassidy said smirking as well.

* * *

**A/N: Well, Crakas and Railia have found our heroes. Only our Heroes don't know the truth. What's going to happen in the next chapter? Read on to find out.**


	4. Chapter 4: Truths Revealed

**Chapter 4: Truths Revealed**

Everyone got a good look at what Angelo and Cassidy were wearing. Cassidy was wearing a back skort with black boots, ice blue tank top, with a black leather jacket, and shades. Angelo was wearing black jeans, with black boots, a white sleeveless t-shirt, with a black trench coat, and shades. They also noticed the white streaks in Cassidy's hair, as we as the patch of white hair at the top of Angelo's head.

"So, these are the all mighty Guardians.", Railia said. "I'm not impressed."

"The last Guardians we faced, were mighty warriors.", Crakas said. "They were nothing like these..... juvenile children."

"Have they lost it, or something?", Hay Lin questioned.

"And how does Angelo know about you guys?", Matt asked.

"Hello!", Irma said. "Cassidy told him!"

"Ah, yes. The loud mouth ex-girlfriend.", Crakas said looking at Irma. "The boy isn't to found of you right now."

"Nor is the girl with that one.", Railia said looking at Peter. "But me and my beloved can't thank you two enough."

"My beloved?", Nigel questioned. "Have you gone nuts Cassidy?!"

"Watch your mouth boy!", Angelo said as he raised his hand, making Nigel float a few feet in the air. "That's no way to speak to a queen!"

"Queen?!", Eric questioned.

"Nigel!", Taranee yelled as Nigel floated in the air. "Let him go!"

"Now, now Crakas.", Railia said leaning on Crakas' shoulder. "Don't toy with the whelp."

"As you wish, my love.", Crakas said as he released his hold on Nigel, letting him fall to the ground.

Hay Lin and Taranee caught Nigel before he hit the ground.

"Thanks, girls.", Nigel said as they landed.

"What's wrong with you, Angelo?!", Will asked of her friend.

"Your friends, Angelo and Cassidy, aren't here right now.", Crakas said as he made some of the vines, on the ground, intertwine, forming a whip. "I am King Crakas."

"And I am Queen Railia.", Railia said as she formed a dagger of ice.

"What are you two talking about?!", Peter asked.

"A thousand years ago, we once ruled a mighty kingdom on Metamoor, named Toran.", Crakas explained. "I had the power over the earth itself. As well as the power of telekinesis."

"I had the power over water, ice, as well as have the power of mind control.", Railia said. "We ruled our kingdom well. That is until the Guardians of our time came!"

"They came and helped the rebels over throw us.", Crakas said. "I watched as the rebels sealed my beloved Railia in a crystal shell. They then did the same to me. With the last of our power, we were able to Astro-project ourselves out of our bodies, only to watch as our kingdom was being taking over by the rebels, it was a sad moment for us, indeed."

"Soon, the truth came out about the rebels.", Railia said. "They were stopped by the Guardians, and the kingdom was safe. But it didn't last long as the kingdom of Meridian came and invaded our home. Had we been in our bodies, we could of stopped them! But because of those Guardians, and the crystal shells the rebels put our bodies in, we were helpless. All was lost!"

"Is that true, Caleb?", Cornelia asked her boyfriend.

"I've heard tales of the Toran Kingdom.", Caleb replied.

"So you know we're telling the truth.", Crakas said.

"I do.", Caleb said. "Meridian did attack Toran when they were weakened."

"How did you get here to Earth?", Will asked.

"Powerful spirits can pass through different dimensions.", Railia explained. "Once we did, we stood by and waited for the right beings to use for our purpose."

"And then we found young Angelo and Cassidy.", Crakas said. "With their hearts broken, and being very vulnerable, we took our chance and took them over."

"But what made them special was the fact that they are Guardian's Descendants, with the same powers that we had, when we were in our bodies.", Railia said. "The perfect match for us."

"And now here we are.", Crakas said with a smirk. "Face to face with the newest Guardians, and their allies."

"Once we defeat you, we shall head to Metamoor to reclaim what is ours.", Railia said.

"I don't think so!", Irma said as she shot a blast of water at them.

"Pitiful.", Railia said as she stopped the water in mid air. "Is that all you got?"

Railia then sent the thing of water flying back at Irma. Once it hit Irma, Railia made it freeze around her, causing Irma to fall to the ground. Matt, being the closest, blasted the ice away with his eye-beams. Cornelia made the other vines on the ground fly at Crakas and Railia. Crakas stopped the vines and sent them flying at Caleb, Peter, Nigel, and Eric, tying them up. Railia then focused her mind on Will.

'Attack, the Water Guardian!', she commanded Will mentally.

"Quintessence!", Will said as she blasted Irma with a thing of lightning.

"Aaah!", Irma screamed as she fell to the ground.

"What are you doing, Will?!", Hay Lin yelled as she faced Will, only to see her eyes, looking totally blank. "Will?"

"W-w-what happened?", Will said as she came to her senses.

"I think that Railia woman, took control of you mind!", Taranee said as she came next to Will. "She made you attack Irma!"

"Is she okay?!", Will asked.

"She's okay.", Matt said checking her pulse. "Knocked out, but okay."

"You're gonna pay for that!", Will said as she shot a thing of lightning at Railia.

Just before it could hit, Crakas flicked his wrist, making a slab of stone rise up, blocking the attack.

"We're wasting our time, here.", Crakas said as Irma woke up. "I'm going to end this."

"Oh let me, my love!", Railia pleaded as Taranee freed the guys from the vines, that held them.

"Have fun, my darling.", Crakas said stepping back. "But, don't kill them."

"Don't worry.", Railia said as she formed a giant ball of water. "I won't."

"I don't like the looks of this!", Cornelia said as they all looked at the ball of water get bigger.

"Take them down!", Will said as they went flying at Railia. "But remember, Cassidy and Angelo are in there!"

"Right!", they all said as they got closer to the two villains.

Railia waited for the heroes to get close enough to her, before she strikes.

'Just a little more.', Railias said to herself mentally.

"This should be fun.", Crakas said.

Once they were close enough, she let loose her attack!

"Freeze Burst!", Railia said as she fired the ball of water.

Once the water hit them, it instantly froze them, leaving their heads free.

"You like that?", Railia asked as she took of her shades, showing her ice blue eyes. "It was one of the first attacks I made when I was about thirteen years of age."

Crakas, the used his telekinesis to float Will in the air and towards him. Once she was close enough, he took off his shades, showing his green eyes.

"Listen well, Keeper of the Heart.", Crakas commanded Will. "I want you to give the ruler of Meridian a message. Tell them that we're going to do to them what their ancestor, of a thousand years ago, did to our kingdom."

Crakas then sent Will flying back against a tree, breaking the ice that trapped her. When she looked up she saw Crakas and Railia walking away from them. She was charging up some energy, ready to fire a thing of lightning at them.

"Now, now.", Railia said in a light-hearted voice, as they kept on walking. "Are you really going to blast your friends in the back? You don't want to be the next Nerissa do you?"

Hearing those words, made Will stop what she was doing. Being like Nerissa was the last thing she wanted to do. Thinking about it scared her big time.

"I'm not like her!", she said softly. "I'll never be like her!"

"If I were you, I'd be helping your friends right now.", Crakas said as he opened a fold. "Goodbye Guardian."

Once they went through the fold, in closed right behind them. Leaving behind a group of defeated heroes.

* * *

Once through the fold, Crakas and Railia were on Metamoor. They stood before a ruined castle. On it's door, was a symbol of a lion next to a snow leopard.

"So this is what happened to our home.", Crakas said sadly.

"Meridian shall pay for this!", Railia said as Crakas opened the castle doors.

"That they shall, my love.", Crakas said as they stood in the courtyard, of their old castle. "But first, we must gather our army, for our attack on Meridian. And we have all we need right here!"

"Indeed we do.", Railia agreed as she and Crakas walked up to the water fountain, that still had water flowing from it. "It's time for our army to return."

Crakas and Railia then pointed their right index fingers at the highest tower of their castle. Suddenly, a trunk came flying down towards them. The trunk stop as it was just in front of them, and lowered itself to the ground. Crakas then opened the trunk to reveal one side full of sapphires, while the other half was full of emeralds. Railia grabbed five of the sapphires, while Crakas grabbed five emeralds.

"And now for my ice leopards.", Railia said as she tossed the sapphires into the water fountain. "Come to me, my beast!"

Suddenly five leopards, made of ice, jumped out of the fountain. A cold mist came out of their mouths, as they breathed. Their bodies shined in the sunlight.

"Beautiful.", Railia said as she petted one of her ice leopards, causing it to purr softly.

"Indeed they are, my love.', Crakas said. "And now for my earth lions."

Crakas then tossed five of the emeralds onto the ground. The emeralds then sank into the ground.

"Arise my beast of the earth!", Crakas said.

Suddenly, the earth started to rumble.

"Here they come.", Crakas said.

Then five lions, made of stone and earth jumped out of the ground. Each was powerful, as they walked towards their master.

"Such power.", Crakas said as he petted one of his lions, causing it to purr. "And now for the other ninety-five."

"Only a hundred?", Railia asked. "Are you sure, my love?"

"We can't show our full forces to them, at once.", Crakas said. "But we shall each carry a pouch full of our gems, to call on more of our beast."

"Then let us prepare for battle!", Railia said as she tossed a handful of sapphires into the water fountain.

"A battle I plan on winning!", Crakas said as he tossed a handful of emeralds onto the ground.

Soon ice leopards and earth lions began to fill the courtyard as the couple laughed in delight.

* * *

In Kandrakar, the Guardians, Matt, Mr. Huggles, Caleb, Nigel, Eric, and Peter had told the Oracle and Halinor about what happened.

"So, Crakas and Railia have returned and possessed Cassidy and Angelo.", the Oracle said.

Just then another fold opened, in which Joe, Kadma, and John came through.

"Angelo and Cassidy have been......", John began to say.

"We already know, my friends.", the Oracle said. "They have attacked the Guardians, and their allies."

"And they kicked our butts, royally.", Will said rubbing her back. "What do they want anyway?"

"They want revenge on Meridian, for what happened to their kingdom, a thousand years ago.", the Oracle said. "But my main concern is Cassidy and Angelo."

"What do you mean?", Matt asked.

"The only way for Crakas and Railia to of taken their bodies over, was for Cassidy and Angelo to of both had a moment of great sadness or heartache, and a moment of happiness together.", Halinor explained.

"Well we know that they had some heartache recently.", Cornelia said as everyone looked at Irma and Peter.

"Like we knew this was going to happen!", Irma said.

"So what was their moment of happiness together?", Caleb asked.

"To find out, we must turn back the clock.", the Oracle said as he raised his right hand, making an image appear on the wall, like a projection. "Let us start yesterday afternoon."

Just then an image of Angelo, Imra, Cassidy, and Peter in the park appeared.

On the projection...........

"Angelo........ me and Peter have been seeing each other for the last two weeks.", Irma said sadly.

"You what?!", Angelo asked.

"I'm sorry.", Irma said. "It's just, that I kind of had a thing for Peter before me and you got together."

"So, what?", Angelo questioned. "You just settled for me until you got the chance to get with Peter?!"

"I'm sorry.", Irma said as she stood next to Peter.

"Cassidy, I.......", Peter said as he reached for Cassidy's hand.

"Don't touch me!", Cassidy yelled as she pulled her hand away from Peter.

Cassidy then got up and ran away from them in tears.

"Cassidy, wait!", Angelo yelled as he began to run after her.

"Angelo.....", Irma began to say.

"Don't!", Angelo snapped at Irma. "Just don't! You two have done enough!"

Angelo then took off after Cassidy as he felt his eyes begin to water.

"Well, there's the heartache.", Taranee said. "Way to go you two!"

"I've had just about enough of.........", Peter began to said.

"Now is not the time to argue.", the Oracle said. "We must look further."

On the projection...........

Once out of the park, Cassidy stopped and leaned against a lamp post as she continued to cry. She didn't notice Angelo walk up behind her and place his hand on her shoulder. Startled, Cassidy jumped once she felt the hand and turned around to see Angelo standing there.

"Um..... hey.", Angelo said.

Without thinking, Cassidy then buried her face in Angelo's chest as she cried. Angelo, knowing how she felt, held his friend in his arms in comfort.

"You'll get through this Cass.", Angelo said as he rubbed her back. "We both will."

"It's not fair!", Cassidy cried. "We were the faithful ones, and we're the ones who got hurt!"

"We must go further.", the Oracle said.

On the projection...........

"I think it's about to rain, Angelo."

Just then thunder was heard in the sky.

"I think you're right Cass.", Angelo said. "We'd better get home before it.........."

Just then it started to rain heavily.

"..... rains.", Angelo finished.

"Aw, man!", Cassidy yelled. "My hair."

"Come on!", Angelo said as he grabbed Cassidy's hand and took off running. "We have to get home!"

As they ran for home, in which they both lived, Cassidy looked at Angelo, as they ran down the sidewalk, past the other people that were running home, or to some other place. For some reason, unknown to her, she started to smile a bit. She then got a better grip on to his hand.

'Why does this feel so nice?', she asked herself mentally as they ran further down the sidewalk. 'Get those thoughts out of your head, Cassidy!'

'This feels strange, yet good at the same time.', Angelo thought as felt Cassidy's grip. 'Don't even think about it, Angelo! After what happened earlier, that should be the last thing on your mind!'

"We can hear their thoughts?!", Hay Lin questioned.

"Cool!", Nigel said.

"This is wicked!", Eric said.

"We must go further.", the Oracle said.

On the projection..........

"Man, we're soaked.", Angelo said. "We'd better go change."

"No argument there.", Cassidy said as they went to their rooms to change.

Moments later, Cassidy was dressed in a sky blue sundress.

'I haven't worn this in a while.', Cassidy thought as she looked at herself in a mirror. 'I wonder what Angelo's doing?'

With that thought, she decided to go to Angelo's room, and hang with him for a bit. Meanwhile, Angelo was looking out the window in his bedroom. He changed into a pair of blue sweatpants with a gray tank top.

'First, I find out that my, now ex-girlfriend cheats on me, and then this storm happens.', Angelo thinks as he lays on his bed. 'I guess nature is showing my fury, right now.'

Just then, a knock comes at his door.

"It's opened!", Angelo said sitting up.

Cassidy then opens the door.

"Hey.", she says walking into the room. "Do you mind if I hang with you for a bit?"

"Not at all.", Angelo said as he looked at her in her sundress.

'She looks so....... wow.', Angelo thought to himself. 'Whoa, Angelo! You just found out your ex-girlfriend cheated on you with Cassidy's ex-boyfriend. Now's not the time for romance.'

'Why does he look so good in that tank top, now?!', Cassidy thought to herself as she sat next to him. 'Back it up Cass! The both of you just had your hearts broken! I don't think now is the time for romance!'

"So, how you holding up?", Angelo asked.

"I'm okay.", Cassidy said as she brushed some hair behind her ear. "It's just, when ever I think about it......"

"You get upset about it?", Angelo asked.

Cassidy simply nodded.

"Same here.", Angelo said laying back on his bed. "It just makes me so mad sometimes!"

"I guess I wasn't good-looking enough, for Peter.", Cassidy said sadly as she held her knees to her chest.

"Say what?!", Angelo questioned as he sat back up. "Who are you talking about?! Cause from where I'm sitting, I see a very attractive girl, sitting next to me."

"Angelo?", Cassidy said as her cheeks turned a little pink.

"Well, it's true.", Angelo said. "Look Cassidy. We can sit here and think of what we did wrong, for Peter and Irma to do what they did. But we both know that we didn't do anything wrong. So, for tonight, you forget about Peter, and I'll forget about Irma."

"So, we'll just enjoy the night?", Cassidy asked as she brought her knees from her chest.

"Exactly.", Angelo said with a smile.

Both of then looked down at their hands to see Cassidy's hand over Angelo's hand.

"Oh! Sorry!", Cassidy said as she lifted her hand off of his, rubbing the back of her head nervously.

"D-don't worry about it.", Angelo said as he felt his cheeks warm up.

Suddenly, there was a brilliant flash of lightning, followed by a really loud crack of thunder, scaring Cassidy as she screamed a bit. Angelo looked down to see her curled up a bit, holding on to him tightly.

"Um.... you okay Cass?", Angelo asked his friend.

"I get scared of thunder and lightning sometimes!", she said as she held on to Angelo, remembering what Nerissa did to her, forty years ago. "Something happened, in my past that I try to forget sometimes."

"Hey, it's okay, Cass.", Angelo said while stroking her hair gently. "Your safe, here. Okay?"

"Okay.", she said softly. "Just let me stay here awhile, please?"

"Yeah. Sure.", Angelo said as he sat back against the head of his bed. "You can stay as long as you need."

"Thank you.", she said as she curled up next to him, as another lightning bolt flashed, followed by some thunder.

Cassidy held on to Angelo as the storm, outside, continued. Soon, Cassidy fell asleep, still holding on to Angelo, who also fell asleep after resting his head on his pillow.

"Look above them.", the Oracle said to everybody. "The blue orb of light is Railia, and the green orb of light is Crakas."

"So they got them in their sleep.", Cornelia figured.

"No.", the Oracle said. "They haven't had their moment of happiness."

"They look so cute together.", Hay Lin cooed.

"Hay Lin!", Will said.

"What?!", Hay Lin questioned. "They do!"

On the projection..........

Suddenly, Cassidy slowly woke up, realizing that she was laying next to Angelo, on his bed. After letting out a small yawn, she looks upon Angelo as he sleeps.

'After all that's happened, today, you were more worried about me that yourself.', Cassidy thought as she ran her right hand along Angelo's face. 'You're a good friend Angelo. I wish I could tell you the truth about me, and my days as a Guardian. But Will, and the others don't want me to. Well, Will and Irma don't want me to. They don't want to tell you about them being Guardians, either. Yet they were okay with Eric, Nigel, and........ Peter knowing. You know what? I just may tell you anyway!'

Just then, Angelo began to wake up. And for some reason, Cassidy didn't move from her position, looking down at Angelo. As his vision became clear, he saw that Cassidy was looking him straight in the face.

"Um..... hi, Cassidy.", Angelo said.

"Hey.", Cassidy said. "This is very awkward."

"You could say that.", Angelo said with grin. "If I didn't know any better, I think you were going to kiss me."

Both then share a small laugh. But then something clicked in Cassidy's head.

"What if I was?", she asked.

"Say what?", Angelo asked.

"What if I wanted to kiss you?", she asked.

'What am I thinking, asking him that?!', Cassidy asked herself mentally.

"Yes Cassidy.", Kadma said with a grin. "What were you thinking asking him that?"

"Got to admit, Cassidy is bold.", John laughed.

On the projection..........

"What if I wanted to kiss you too?", Angelo asked Cassidy.

'Have I lost it?!', Angelo asked himself mentally. 'We both just got our hearts broken! This is way to soon!'

"Do you think anything will happen?", Cassidy asked.

"There's only one way to find out.", Angelo said as their heads got closer together.

"Yeah.", Casidy agreed. "Only one way."

"That's my grandson!", Joe said. "Bouncing back baby."

"I wonder why I married you, sometimes.", Kadma sighed.

"Because of my charm and rugged good looks.", Joe grinned.

On the projection..........

'I can't believe I'm doing this!', Cassidy thought as she got closer to Angelo.

'This is nuts!', Angelo thought as he was only centimeters away from Cassidy's lips. 'But, I don't want to stop!'

They then kissed each other. Both were shocked by their actions, but soon were enjoying it. As Angelo and Cassidy kissed, they ran their hands through each others' hair, enjoying the moment. But that moment was ruined when they both felt a sharp pain in their chest. Both then rolled off of different sides of Angelo's bed, curled up in a ball, in pain. After a few seconds, the pain stopped, as they both got to there feet, feeling fine. Only, they looked a little different. Angelo had a patch of white hair growing out of the top of his forehead. And his eyes were an eerie green. Cassidy was a little different too. She had white streaks in her hair, with ice blue eyes.

"Crakas, my love!", the spirit inside Cassidy said happily, feeling her arms. "We have bodies now!"

"Indeed we do, Railia, my love.", the spirit inside Angelo said. "And thier thoughts, and hidden powers, are ours as well!"

"Revenge will be ours soon!", Railia laughed.

"But we must take care of the Guardians of today.", Crakas said.

"This girl, I'm inhabitanting, knows who they are!", Railia laughed.

"Then tomorrow, we shall strike!", Crakas proclaimed. "But for now, we must play the roles of this Angelo and Cassidy."

"That's when they possessed them?!", Will said. "They kiss once and they took them over?!"

"I'm afraid so.", Oracle said as the projection faded. "In that moment of happiness, Crakas and Railia saw their chance to take their bodies for their own."

"And in doing so, activated their Guardian Descendant powers.", Halinor added. "But if they're in their bodies, where are Cassidy and Angelo's spirits?"

"What do you mean?", Taranee asked.

"Crakas and Railia had to of put Angelo and Cassidy's spirits somewhere safe until they find their own bodies, trapped in the crystal shells they were put in a thousand years ago.", the Oracle explained. "They must of put them in a Spirit Orb."

"What's a Spirit Orb?", Irma asked.

"It's a mystical item used to hold spirits.", Joe explained. "The spirits in it believe they're living their normal lives, past the point their bodies were taken over."

"So they have no idea where they really are?", Cornelia asked.

"No clue at all.", John said. "And for now, that's a good thing. It'll give us more time to stop Crakas and Railia from getting to their bodies. Where ever they are."

"Where are their bodies anyway?", Caleb asked.

"Under the Meridian palace.", the Oracle said.

* * *

**A/N: Well, our heroes know what happened to Angelo and Cassidy, as well as where Crakas and Railia's bodies are. But Crakas and Railia know where they are too. And are gathering there forces. The main battle coming soon! And it's winner take all!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Battle Begins

**Chapter 5: The Battle Begins**

"Are you kidding me?!", Cornelia asked. "Why are they there?!"

"After the Toran Kingdoms downfall, the king and queen of Meridian had the crystal shells, that held Crakas and Railia put in the lower depths of the Meridian palace.", Oracle explained. "Crakas and Railia know this, and will stop at nothing to get their bodies back."

"So it's up to us to stop them, and get Angelo and Cassidy back!", Will said.

"That's easier said that done.", Matt said. "We have to find the Spirit Orb they're in, and get them back in their bodies."

"Well, I doubt they'll have the orb with them.", Taranee figured. "So I'm guessing that they have the Spirit Orb somewhere that we wouldn't think of looking."

"What about their old palace?", Hay Lin questioned. "I mean, if I wanted to hide something that important, I'd hide it in some place that I know."

"It's worth a shot.", Nigel said.

"I agree.", Caleb said. "Me and Blunk can go and search their palace, while the rest of you get ready for Crakas and Railia's attack."

"I'm going too.", Eric said.

"Same here.", Nigel agreed. "You may need the back up.

"Eric, no!", Hay Lin said.

"Don't worry Hay Lin.", Eric said. "I can handle myself."

"Four heads are better than on.", Caleb said.

"Make it five.", Peter said.

"Okay fine.", Taranee said said. "But be careful."

"And here I thought you hated me.", Peter said with a small smile.

"I don't hate you.", Taranee said. "I'm just mad about what you and Irma did."

"Fair enough.", Peter said.

"Okay guys.", Will said as she opened a fold to Metamoor. "Let's get going."

Everyone then headed through the fold to Metamoor. Once there, they explained what happened, and what needed to be done. After that was done, Caleb, Blunk, Peter, Eric and Nigel headed for the Toran Kingdom palace to look for the Spirit Orb.

* * *

In the Toran Kingdom palace, in the throne room of the palace, on a pedestal, sat the Spirit Orb that held the spirits of Angelo and Cassidy. In the orb, their spirits were in the shapes of flaming orbs. Cassidy's was blue, while Angelo's was yellow. In the orb, the two believed they were back in their home town living normal lives. Lives that consist of both of their memories.

"What a day." Angelo said as he walked from school, with Cassidy next to him. "So you ready for tonight?"

"Of course I am!", Cassidy said with excitement. "It is our six month anniversary!"

"To think if we didn't kiss on that night, six months ago, we wouldn't be together right now.", Angelo said. "I don't remember why but I think it was during a bad time for the both of us."

"I think you're right.", Cassidy said as they turned a corner. "But I happy we're together."

"Me too.", Angelo said. "Now are you sure nothing is going to interrupt this night?"

"Positve.", Cassidy said. "The girls said that they can handle any trouble that comes up."

"I still can't believe that you and the girls fight evil.", Angelo said. "And to think Nerissa's your leader."

"She may have her faults, but she does a good job.", Cassidy said.

"If you say so.", Angelo said. "I just want this night to go well for us."

"You worry to much.", Cassidy said with a grin. "Tonight will go off without a hitch."

"I guess you're right.", Angelo said as he checked his watch. "We better get home and get ready!"

"I can walk home by myself, thank you.", Cassidy said as they were heading for her place.

"Maybe so.", Angelo said. "But as your boyfriend, it's my duty to walk you home."

"Well, if you insist.", Cassidy said as they held hands, continuing on their way.

Both teens headed for Cassidy's house, not knowing that the world they were in wasn't real.

* * *

In the Toran Kingdom, Caleb and the other guys had just arrived at Crakas and Railia's palace.

"Here we are, buys.", Caleb said as they walked through the main doors. "Now w just have to find that Spirit Orb, that's holding Cassidy and Angelo."

"It could be anywhere!", Nigel said.

"Blunk can find!", Blunk said as he pointed to his nose. "Blunk will sniff it out!"

"You can do that?", Peter asked.

"He was able to sniff out portals back in the day.", Caleb said.

"I say we give him a shot.", Eric suggested.

Once the all agreed, Blunk began to sniff the ground. Soon, he began to pick up a strange sent. Suddenly, Blunk to off into a run inside of the palace. Caleb, Peter, Eric, and Nigel were hot on his trail. Once they caught up with him, Blunk was standing in front of a huge door.

"Blunk find! Blunk find!", the little Passling said as he jumped up and down, while pointing at the door.

"It must be behind this door.", Eric said as they pushed it open.

Once they opened the door, they saw a glowing clear orb sitting on a pedestal, with a blue orb and a yellow orb floating around in it. But that wasn't all they saw in the room.

"Aw, crap!", Nigel said as he pulled out his battle batons. "I was hoping this would be easy."

"It never is.", Caleb said as he pulled out his sword and shield.

Before them were two lions made up of the earth, and three leopards made of ice. The five beast were pacing back and forth, waiting for the guys to make the first move.

"You guys ready?", Caleb asked as he was ready to charge.

"I'm ready!", Peter said as he pulled out his axe and shield.

"Same here.", Eric said as he pulled out his staff.

"Blunk not reedy!", Blunk said getting a little scared.

Without any second thoughts, Caleb, Peter, Nigel, and Eric charged at the five beast, with Blunk right behind them.

* * *

In the land of Meridian, on a field that has seen plenty of battles, were Will Vandom, Irma Lair, Taranee Cook, Cornelia Hale, and Hay Lin. Also known as the Guardians of the Infinite Dimensions, along with Matt Olsen, who is one of the Regents of Earth. Also with them were Aldern and Drake, two of Elyons Captian of the Guard, along with an army of Elyon's soilders, who were all ready for battle, with Crakas and Railia's forces.

"Remember everyone.", Will said. "Crakas and Railia have tken over the bodies of our friends. So we fight to ctch them. Not kill them."

"But what if they get to where their bodies are?", Drake asked.

"They won't.", Will said.

"We just have to hold them off until Caleb and the others get back with the Spirit Orb.", Taranee explained. "We can then put them back on their bodies."

"And we may beable to put Crakas and Railia in the Spirit Orb.", Matt, who was in his Regent form, said.

"That's all well and good, but some of the soldiers are starting to think that this is asking a lot of them just for two people.", Aldern said.

"Well, they have orders from their queen!", Irma snapped. "So they have to......"

"Irma!", Cornelia said giving Irma a scolding look.

"I'm sorry.", Irma said.

"I didn't mean any offence.", Aldern said. "It's just from what we heard, this Crakas and Railia were very powerful a thousand years ago. And now that they've returned, they may destroy Meridian. We've all worked to hard to let that happen!"

"I can understand that.", Hay Lin said getting everone's attention. "All we have to do is keep Crakas and Railia's forces busy until the guys come back with the Spirit Orb. Then Will can put Angelo and Cassidy back in their bodies, and put Crakas and Railia in the Spirit Orb."

"I hope you're right.", Drake said.

"Don't forget that we have Raythor, Vathek, Sandpit, and some soldiers guarding the crystal shells, holding their bodies.", Will said.

"And Elyon and Gargolye are outside the palace ready to fight as well.", Cornelia added. "So don't worry. We'll stop them."

"Um... guys!", Irma said getting everybodie's attention as she pointed off in the distance. "They're here!"

Sure enough, there wee Crakas and Railia standing on top of a large, flat slab of rock, that was floating in the air. Marching under them were their army of earth lions and ice snow leopards. Seeing this army, shocked everybody there.

"Now that's something you don't see everyday.", Hay Lin said as Crakas and Railia's army stopped.

"This is your one and only chance!", Crakas said. "Give us our bodies!"

"Fat chance!", Will said.

"Very well.", Railia said. "Ice leopards! Earth lions! Attack!"

The beast suddenly charged at the soldiers of Meridian.

"Soilders! Charge!", Aldern ordered as he raised his sword.

The soldiers, Guardians, and Matt charged the enemy, ready to do battle. Taranee was the first to strike when she melted five ice leopards with a large fireball. Next was Cornelia who made a few of the earth lions fall apart. Will and Matt blasted a group of ice leopards and earth lions destroying them. Irma and Hay Lin combined their powers of water and air to freeze a large group of earth lions in their tracks. The soldiers then shattered them to pieces. They all were doing great, but they knew that they had a long way to go, before they could get to Crakas and Railia.

* * *

With her powers, Elyon, the queen of Meridian could see what was going on at the battle that was at hand. She saw her friends and soldiers fighting Crakas and Railia's earth lions and ice leopards. As she looked on at the battle, she hoped that they would be able to defeat the two lovers.

"Be careful out there guys.", Elyon said as she watch events unfold.

'Please Lord, watch over them all.', Elyon prayed, hoping for the best.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Toran Kingdom palace throne room, Caleb and the others were doing battle with the two earth lions, and the three ice leopards. Blunk, oddly enough, beat one of the ice leopards when it jumped at him and hit the wall, when he ducked out of the way.

"Oh yeah! Blink bad!", Blunk cheered as he jumped up and down.

"Blunk just gave me an idea!", Nigel said to Peter as the two ice leopards were pacing around them. "Follow my lead!"

Nigel and Peter then went back to back with each other, waiting for the two ice leopards to pounce them.

"Anytime now fellas!", Peter said taunting the two beast.

The two ice leopards suddenly pounced at Peter and Nigel, ready to finish them.

"Duck!", Nigel yelled as he ducked down.

Peter soon ducked down with him as the ice leopards were closer enough to them. The ice leopards then collided with each other, shattering themselves into peices.

"Well, that was simple.", Peter said as he and Nigel stood up. "Great plan man."

"After seeing Blunk do it, I figured we could do the same thing."

Caleb and Eric on the other hand had a bit of a time with the two earth lions they were facing. But they had their own ways of handling them.

"Come on big boy!", Caleb said to the earth lion. "Don't tell me you're scare of a little old human!"

Snarling with anger, the earth lion charged at Caleb in fury. Caleb just stood thee, waiting for the beast to pounce. Once it was close enough, Caleb dropped to the floor. The earth lion jumped at Caleb, not noticing the window in front of him. Before it came anywhere near landing on Caleb, Caleb brought his legs up and kicked the earth lion out of the window. With a fearful roar, the earth lion fell to the ground and broke into dust.

"That was to close.", Caleb said as he watched the earth lion fall to it's doom.

Eric, on the other hand, had his own ideas of how to handle the final earth lion.

"That's it big fella!", Eric said as he backed towards a balcony. "Just a little bit more."

After backing up a bit more, Eric ended up at the edge of the balcony, with no where to go.

'This is it!', Eric thought to himself as he waited to make his move.

Seeing it's chance, the earth lion jumped at Eric, ready to finish him off. Only thing was, Eric had other plans. As the earth lion was jumping towards Eric, Eric jumped towards the earth lion, only he as going under the beast. Before the earth lion knew it, it was heading down towards the ground. Once it hit the ground, it turned into dust.

"That takes care of him.", Eric said as he got to his feet.

The five of them gathered around the Spirit Orb, as it glowed with the spirits of Angelo and Cassidy. Taking a chance, Caleb picked up the orb slowly. Seeing that nothing had happened, Caleb breathed a sigh of relief.

"Okay guys.", Caleb said. "Let's get this back to Meridian!"

The five of them left the palac, got to their horses, and headed towards Meridian, as fast as their horse could carry them.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the world made by the Spirit Orb, Angelo and Cassidy were enjoying their special date. They had just eaten at an Italian restaurant and were now riding in a carriage that was being pulled by a brown horse.

"So are you enjoying yourself, Cassidy?", Angelo asked as they rode down the street.

"Are you kidding me?!", Cassidy asked with a bright smile on her face. "I'm having a blast!"

"Well, I'm glad you're having a great time.", Angelo said as he wrapped his left arm around her shoulder. "I just wish I could of gotten a white horse for this. But they didn't have any at the time."

"That's okay.", Cassidy said as she rested her head on his shoulder. "This is just fine."

"I know how it can be better.", Angelo said.

"How?", Cassidy asked as she looked up at Angelo.

"Like this.", Angelo said as they kissed.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Guardians, Matt, Drake, Aldern, and the soldiers of Meridian were battling with the forces of Crakas and Railia. Soon Crakas and Railia's army was done to a dozen of earth lions and ice leopards. With great pleasure, the Guardians and Matt finished them off. But they were tired from their battle. And Crakas and Railia knew this.

"So, you finally defeated our army.", Crakas said as he made the rock slab they were on lower to the ground. "Well, you beat part of our army anyway."

"Part of?!", Irma questioned.

"Oh yes!", Railia replied with a grin. "That was only part of our forces. Once we get our bodies back, we'll really do some damage!"

"You'll have to get past us first!", Drake said as everybody stood ready to fight.

"We could do that.", Crakas said as a smirk formed on his face. "Or I can do this!"

Suddenly, vines shot up from the ground and wrapped around the Guardians, Matt, Drake, Aldern, and the soldiers of Meridian. Soon they all were tied up and unable to move.

"I can't control them!", Cornelia said as she tried her best to make the vines loosen up.

"Well that was easy.", Crakas said as he and Railia flew away on the rock slab they were standing on, leaving our heroes fighting their way out of the vines.

* * *

At the Meridian palace, Elyon saw what happened to her friends and soldiers. She then floated up in the air, ready for battle.

"Get ready Gargolye.", Elyon said to the huge beast, who was a loyal as they come.

Gargoyle banged his club arm on the ground, ready for battle. But he didn't even get a chance to fight, as he began to sink into the ground. Elyon looked in shocked to see Gargoyle's head sticking out of the ground.

"Gargoyle!", Elyon yelled as she flew down to her friend to try and help him.

But before she could get closer to him, a wall of ice formed between them. Elyon looked to see, Railia and Crakas walking towards the palace. Elyon turned to face them with energy forming in her hands.

"So it is true.", Railia said as she and Crakas stood a few feet in front of Elyon. "The queen of Meridian is a teenage child."

"This just keeps getting better, my love.", Crakas said.

"I won't let you pass!", Elyon declared.

"Now, now little queen.", Crakas said while waving his finger in a 'no-no' way. "You don't want to hurt your friends, that we've taken over, do you?"

"Don't worry.", Elyon said as she formed a energy barrier around Crakas and Railia. "I'm just going to hold you here until my friends get here with the Spirit Orb you put our friends spirits in!"

"Well, that changes things.", Crakas said as he made several rock shards float around himself and Railia. "Bring us our bodies, or I'll pierce these vessels we have right here, right now!"

* * *

**A/N: Crakas and Railia are playing hard ball! And with the Guardians, Matt, their allies tied up. Caleb and the others are going to have to get to the palace before Crakas and Railia get what they want!**


	6. Chapter 6: Crakas & Railia's Return

**Chapter 6: Crakas & Railia's Return**

Elyon was stuck between a rock and a hard place. She had two choices to make. She could bring Crakas and Railia their bodies, or she could stand her ground and hope the others would get back in time with the Spirit Orb. But by then Crakas may pierce Angelo and Cassidy's bodies and just bail out of the bodies and go after another set of Guardian Descendants.

"Please don't do this!", Elyon pleaded. "They did nothing to you!"

"We'll do what it takes to get what is ours!", Crakas said. "Now you can try and stall all you want, or you can bring our bodies to us!"

Elyon then saw the rock shards get closer to their necks.

"Time's a wasting young queen.", Railia said. "All you have to do is give us our bodies, and we'll leave the bodies of your friends. The Keeper of the Heart can return their spirits to them."

"A simple trade, if ever I heard one.", Crakas said. "The choice is yours, Queen Elyon."

Poor Elyon wanted to hold them in her barrier, but she knew that Crakas and Railia would just dispose of the bodies of Angelo and Cassidy and find another set of victims to use for their needs. So with a heavy heart, she lowered the barrier, in defeat.

"You win.", Elyon said sadly.

"Now was that so hard?", Railia asked with a smile. "Now be a good little queen and bring our bodies to us."

* * *

In the lower chambers of the palace, Raythor, Vathek, Sandpit, and a few soldiers were standing guard near the crystal shells that held Crakas and Railia.

"I wonder how things are going out there?", Vathek questioned.

"I don't know.", Raythor said as he paced back and forth. "But I'd rather be out there fighting than standing guard here."

"You and me both, Raythor.", Vathek said.

Suddenly, a bright light flashed, causing Raythor, Vathek, and the soldiers there to cover their eyes. Once the light faded, they all looked to se that the crystal shells were gone.

"This isn't good!", Raythor said.

"We have to get outside!", Vathek said. "Let's go men!"

Soon they were all heading out of the lower chambers, to the outside of the palace, hoping to stop what they thought was going to happen.

* * *

Elsewhere, the Guardians, Matt, and the others finally got themselves free from the vines, that held them.

"I can't believe it took me this long to get us out of those vines!", Cornelia said as she brushed some dust off of herself. "It was like the more I tried to remove them, the more they tightened!"

"Maybe, Crakas was still controlling them from a distance.", Taranee figured.

"So why was Corneelia able to get us free, now?", Irma asked.

"Something must of happened.", Matt said.

"But what?", Hay Lin asked.

"I don't know, but we have to catch up with them before they get their bodies back!", Will said as they all headed for the palace.

As they were heading for the palace, Caleb and the others came riding up to them, on their horses.

"We got the Spirit Orb!", Caleb said as they headed for the palace.

"Now we just have to put Angelo and Cassidy back in their bodies.", Nigel said.

"Anybody know how to do that?", Eric asked.

"I think I can use the Heart to do it.", Will replied. "But we have to hurry!"

"I wonder what's happening with them in that orb?", Hay Lin questioned as she look at the Spirit Orb.

"Who knows.", Peter said as they headed for the castle.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the world made by the Spirit Orb, Angelo and Cassidy were having a Summer picnic, with their friends, that Cassidy and Angelo fought evil along side with. You see time flows differently, in the orb. And because it was a combination of Angelo and Cassidy's memories, the Guardians were Cassidy, Halinor, Yan Lin, Kadma, and Nerissa. Along with them was one Joe Vanders, who because of Railia's mind control powers, had Angelo thinking he was his cousin, and Kadma was a friend, instead of his grandparents.

"This is the life.", Cassidy said as she laid next to Angelo on the picnic blanket, they had laid down on the ground. "Spending time with my boyfriend, without worrying about any evil to fight."

"It is a good day.", Angelo said as he turned to kiss Cassidy.

"Get a room you two!", Nerissa joked.

Cassidy playfully stuck her tongue at Nerissa before returning her attention back to Angelo.

"Oh let them be.", Yan Lin said. "They're in love."

"Thank you, Yan Lin.", Angelo said. "Weren't you supposed to invite Brad Stevens, here?"

"He had to work today.", Yan Lin said.

"What about you two?", Cassidy asked Halinor and Nerissa. "I thought you two were coming with the Donaldson twins."

"We were, but they got grounded for coming home late from our dates.", Halinor said with a heavy sigh. "And I made a great lunch for Timmy!"

"I just wish Jerry was here.", Nerissa said.

"There's always next time.", Kadma said as she sat next to Joe.

"But until then......", Joe said as he and Kadma kissed.

"If it isn't Angelo and Cassidy, it's Kadma and Joe!", Yan Lin said rolling her eyes getting a laugh out of the two couples.

Cassidy and Angelo spent the day enjoying the peace and tranquility of the day, not knowing that the world they were in was a false one.

* * *

Outside the Meridian palace, sat the crystal shells in which Crakas and Railia's bodies were trapped in. The both of them looked upon the shells happy to be so close to being within their own bodies again.

"And now to end this.", Crakas said as he raised his hands towards the crystal shells.

Suddenly the two crystal shells began to shake violently. Suddenly the shells began to crack inch by inch.

"Almost there, my love!", Railia said in delight.

"I know, my love!", Crakas said with a smile. "Just a little bit more."

Elyon watched in fear as the shells began to break. She wanted to do something, but she knew that Crakas and Railia would do something to the bodies of Angelo and Cassidy.

'Please hurry you guys.', Elyon pleaded to herself.

Suddenly, the crystal shells shattered, freeing the bodies of Crakas and Railia.

"This is it, Railia!", Crakas said. "We finally have our bodies!"

"This is a joyous day!", Railia said as they walked up to their bodies.

"And now to reclaim what we lost!", Crakas said as he stood over his body.

"I couldn't agree more!", Railia said as she stood over her body.

Suddenly, Crakas began to glow green and Railia glowed a pale blue. As this was happening, the others came up to the palace, while Raythor, Vathek, Sandpit and the soldiers with them, came running out of the palace.

"We're to late!", Vathek said.

"This isn't good!", Matt said.

Just then, a pale blue beam shot out of Cassidy's body and into Railia's, while a green beam shot out of Angelo's body and into Crakas's. The glow that they had faded and went to Crakas and Railia's. Once it faded, Angelo and Cassidy's body fell to the ground limp. Then, to everyone's surprise, Crakas and Railia stood up. Both began to laugh as they were back in their bodies again.

"It feels good to be back in my body again!", Railia said as she felt her arms.

"I couldn't agree more.", Crakas said as he formed a fist.

Everyone got a good look at Crakas and Railia. Crakas was a well built brunette, with green eyes. He was dressed in brown trousers and a green shirt, with gold bracers, with a black cloak, and brown boots. Upon his head was a gold headband with a loin's head on it. Railia had a slender build, with black hair, and ice blue eyes. She was wearing a ice blue dress that was open in the front, seeing as she wore white shorts, with white boots, a white cloak, gold bracers and a gold headband with a leopards head on it.

"What shall we do first, Crakas, my love, Railia asked as she flipped her long hair.

"I say we finish off our little Guardian friends here, my beloved, Railia.", Crakas suggested with a smirk.

"Then let us finish this!", Railia said as she formed a spear out of ice.

"As you wish, darling.", Crakas said as he formed a sword out of chunk of the crystal shell.

"Can you guys keep them busy while I try and put Angelo and Cassidy back in their bodies?", Will asked the others.

"Leave them to us!", Hay Lin said as she and the other Guardians, along with Matt flew off, with Crakas and Railia right behind them.

"Good luck.", Caleb said as he handed the Spirit Orb to Will. "I'm going to go help the others.!"

"Me too!", Elyon said. "Soldiers, stay and keep guard over the palace. Raythor, come with us."

"As you wish, your majesty.", Raythor sad as he and Caleb jumped on a their horses, and rode off to help the others, with Elyon flying above them.

"I need to get Angelo and Cassidy inside.", Will said.

Peter picked up Cassidy, while Eric and Nigel did a fireman's carry with Angelo. Once inside the palace, Will had them lay Angelo and Cassidy on the throne room floor.

"Now what?", Eric asked.

Will then placed the Spirit Orb in between Angelo and Cassidy. She then got on her knees near their heads and pulled out the Heart of Kandrakar, and held it above them.

"I hope this works.", Will said as she focused the power of the Heart.

Then in a flash of light, Will collapsed in between Angelo and Cassidy. Suddenly, a pink little orb appeared in the Spirit Orb.

"Was that suppose to happen?!", Nigel asked.

"I have no idea.", Peter said. "Let's just hope they all come back in one piece."

* * *

Will opened her eyes to see she was in Heatherfield. And in normal clothes.

"What the heck?!", Will questioned. "No. This is just a combination of Angelo and Cassidy's memories. The question is, where are they?"

Just then, Will saw Cassidy and Angelo walking hand in hand downthe sidewalk. But they weren't alone.

"It.... it can't be!", Will said as she looked at who was with them.

Along with Angelo and Cassidy were Halinor, Yan Lin, Kadma, Joe Vanders, and Nerissa. Needless to say Will was more than shocked to see this.

* * *

**A/N: Well, Will's in the Spirit Orb's world, and got the shock of her life. Can she pull herself together to get Angelo and Cassidy back to their bodies?**


	7. Chapter 7: Reality Check

**Chapter 7: Reality Check**

There Will was looking at Angelo and Cassidy as they were walking with the other four former Guardians, and Joe Vanders in the park.

'I'm guessing that's part of Cassidy's memories.', Will thought to herself as a car drove by. 'And this Heatherfield is part of Cassidy and Angelo's memories. I have to get them out of here!'

Without a second thought, Will ran up to Angelo and Cassidy.

"Angelo! Cassidy!", Will said as she caught up to them. "We have to get you two out of here!"

"Do I know you?", Angelo asked Will.

"Angelo! It's me, Will!", Will said standing in front of them. "One of your best friends, since we were little!"

Angelo and Cassidy looked at each other confused.

"You guys don't remember me!", Will said. "Do you?"

"Girl, I never seen you a day in my life.", Angelo said. "And yet, something about you seems...... _familiar_."

"You're right, Angelo.", Cassidy said. "There is something about her that looks familar."

"What do you guys think?", Angelo asked the others.

"Well, if she seems familiar, then maybe she was wiped from your memory.", Halinor replied.

"If you're who you say you are, then you can tell me something that only I would know.", Angelo said.

Will then began to think about something that only Angelo would know. Then, a smile formed on her face. She then walked up to Angelo and whispered something in his ear. Cassidy then saw his eyes get wide. He then looked at Will, who had a small smile on her face.

"How did.......?!"

"Because I was there when it happened.", Will said.

"Angelo?", Cassidy questioned.

"She's telling the truth!", Angelo said.

"Are you sure?", Yan Lin asked.

"Trust me, Yanni.", Angelo said. "I'm sure."

"So, what do we do now?", Nerissa asked.

"First things, first.", Will said as she pulled out the Heart, shocking everybody.

"How did she get the Heart?!", Angelo asked.

"You know about the Guardians?!", Will asked.

"How can she have the Heart?", Nerissa asked as she pulled out the Heart she had. "When I have it right here!"

"Something is not right.", Cassidy said.

"I'll say!", Joe said.

"Guardians, unite!", Will and Nerissa shouted.

Cassidy- "Water!"

Halinor- "Fire!"

Yan Lin- "Air!"

Kadma- "Earth!"

Nerissa & Will- "Quintessence!"

The girls of C.H.Y.K.N. were surprised to see Will dressed like them.

"This is weird.", Joe said. "Can somebody tell me what's going on!"

"It's a long story.", Wil said. "You see.........."

* * *

On Metamoor, in the kingdom of Meridian, the other four Guardians, Matt, Elyon, Caleb, and Raythor were doing battle with Crakas and Railia.

"Do you all think you can take us?!", Crakas asked them.

"You couldn't defeat us when we were in the bodies of your friends!", Railia bragged. "What makes you think you have a chance against us, now that we're in our bodies?!"

"We didn't want to hurt our friends!", Hay Lin said as she threw a ball of air at Railia.

"But now we don't have to hold back!", Cornelia said as she made some large rocks fly at Crakas.

"Foolish girl!", Crakas said as he made the rocks stop in mid-air. "Don't you remember what happened during our last battle?!"

"Oh, I do!", Cornelia said with a smirk.

Suddenly, Crakas was hit by Matt's eye beams.

"Only this time, you don't have Angelo's body to hide in!", Matt said.

As Crakas tried to gain his footing, Raythor punched him in his jaw.

"You don't look so tough!", Raythor said as he ran at Crakas.

Crakas then made the earth move knocking Raythor away from him.

"What do you think now?!", Crakas said with a smirk.

"That you're still not so tough!", Caleb said as he roundhouse kicked him.

"Crakas!", Railia cried as she saw her husband get kicked.

"And the same goes for you!", Taranee said as she threw a fireball at Railia.

"You fool!", Railia snapped as she blasted Taranee with a ball of water.

Hay Lin and Irma combined their power to blast Railia with a wave of ice. Railia just stood there, waiting for the wave to come at her.

"We got her!", Irma and Hay Lin cheered as they high-fived eah other.

But just before the wave hit her, it disbursed.

"Aw, crap!", Irma yelled.

"You fools don't get it!", Railia said as she blasted Irma and Hay Lin with a thing of ice water, freezing them. "Your powers are useless against me!"

Railia was then hit by a ball of energy! Railia turned around to see Elyon with a ball of energy aimed right at her.

"How about me?!", Elyon asked ready for battle.

Railia just smiled as she turned to face Elyon.

"Okay then, little queen.", Railia said as she formed a staff of ice. "Let's see what you got!"

"Gladly!", Elyon said as she formed a staff, out of energy.

Both queens then charged at each other, ready to settle things. Once they were close enough, they swung their weapons at each other. Once they collided, a powerful spark of energy was sent out, giving everybody close enough a powerful tingle.

"Did you feel that?!", Irma asked.

"Yeah!", Taranee said. "I think we better let Elyon handle this one."

"I think you're right.", Hay Lin agreed.

"It seems my wife is having some fun.", Crakas said as he picked up his crystal formed sword. "Do any of you have the courage to take me one in single combat?!"

"I'll take you on!", Caleb said as he took his fighting stance.

"No!", Raythor said as he picked up his sword. "This one is mine!"

Caleb saw the look in Raythor's eyes, and understood.

"He's all yours.", Caleb said as he put his sword in it's sheath.

As he walked past Raythor, he stopped.

"Don't you die on us, old man.", Caleb said with a smirk.

"And let you have all the fun?', Raythor questioned with a smirk. "I don't think so."

Caleb then walked over to Cornelia as Raythor took his fighting stance.

"Shall we?", Raythor asked ready to fight.

"Let's.", Crakas said ready for battle.

Both warriors then charge at each other. Once close enouh, the clashing of swords began.

"I didn't know Raythor had it in him.", Cornelia said as she and Caleb watched the fight.

"He not part of Elyon's personal guard for nothing.", Caleb said. "I just hope he can beat him."

* * *

_In the world of the Spirit Orb_.......

"So let me get this straight.", Cassidy said, after she and Angelo heard Will's story. "You're telling us that me and Angelo's spirits are trapped in a Spirit Orb because the spirits of a king and queen of a kingdom, on Metamoor, took our bodies over, and put us in the Spirit Orb."

"Yes.", Will said.

"And that this Heatherfield is one made from our memories.", Angelo continued. "And, this is the good part, Kadma and Joe are really my grandparents, and they along with Hallie, Rissa, and Yannie aren't real, but a are a part of Cassidy's memories."

"Funny.", Nerissa said. "I feel real."

"Same here.", Halinor said.

"How do we know that you aren't one of our enemies, trying to trick us?", Yan Lin said as the sun was setting.

"You got a point there, Yan Lin.", Kadma said.

"I say we take her to Kandrakar, and let the Oracle deal with her.", Joe said as he, Kadma, Halinor, Yan Lin, and Nerissa approached her.

"Oh boy!", Will said as she began to back away. "Not good!"

Will then raised the Heart up ready to try something, when Angelo grabbed her wrist.

"What are you up to?!", Angelo asked.

"Just trust me on this!", Will said as she pulled away from Angelo. "Heart of Kandrakar, show them the truth!"

Will was suddenly hit by a ball of water, knocking her out. But not before the Heart used it's power to make everything except Will, Angelo and Cassidy vanish, leaving them all in darkness.

"What the heck just happened?!", Angelo asked as he look at Cassidy. "Cassidy! You're not in your Guardian form!"

"What the......?!", Cassidy began to question as she looked down at herself. "What happened?! Where are the others?! What did you do?!"

"That world wasn't real.", Will explained as Cassidy grabbed her by her shirt. "You have to believe me!"

"Why should we?!", Angelo asked. "You just zapped us into this..... this place!"

"I can show you!", Will replied. "Just give me a chance!"

"Do you think we're stupid?!", Cassidy asked as she pulled Will closer to her by her shirt.

"Cassidy, wait.", Angelo said as he placed his hand over hers. "Let's see what she has to show us."

"But.....", Cassidy was about to protest as she release Will.

"Look, Cassidy.", Angelo said as he placed his hands on the sides of her face. "No matter what happens, I'll be with you all the way."

They then kissed with all the love they had for each other. Seeing this surprised Will.

'Wow!', Will thought to herself. 'How much time has past in here?!'

"Okay, Will.", Angelo said as he turned to face Will. "Do it."

"Here goes.", Will said as she held up the Heart. "Heart of Kandrakar! Return us where we need to be!"

The Heart then began to glow brightly, and gathered the three in it's light. Once the light faded, they were gone!

* * *

In the Meridian palace, Peter, Nigel, and Eric were watching the Spirit Orb waiting for something to happen. Suddenly, the three balls of light in it came out, and floated in the air.

"Now what?", Eric questioned.

"I don't know.", Nigel said getting worried.

"I wonder.", Peter said as he reached for the blue orb.

As he reached for it, the blue orb moved away from him quickly and hid behind the yellow orb.

"I think that was Cassidy, dude.", Nigel said.

"And she still doesn't want to be near you.", Eric said.

"Guess not.", Peter said knowing the reason.

Then, the pink orb went into Will's body, while the blue orb went into Cassidy's body, and the yellow orb went into Angelo's body. Will was the first to wake you without any problems, as she sat up.

"Did it work?!", Will asked as she looked down at Angelo and Cassidy.

Just then the two in question woke up taking in a deep breath. Both sat up coughing not knowing what was going on. But then a white aura appeared around them. Seconds later, the aura faded away. Peter then knelt down next to Cassidy. He then gently placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Cassidy. Are you.........", Peter began to say but was cut off as Cassidy slapped his hand away from her.

"Don't touch me!", Cassidy said softly as she held her hands together, to her chest.

"Are you oky, Angelo?", Will asked Angelo.

"Why?", Angelo asked.

"Angelo?", Will questioned.

"Why didn't you trust me with the truth about you?", Angelo asked.

"What are you.......?", Will began to ask.

"When Crakas had control of my body, he and Railia took some information from my Uncle John and my grandparents. What he knows, I know.", Angelo said. "That's how I know that you and Irma didn't want me to know about all this. Cassidy wanted to tell me, but you and the other Guardians convinced her and my family not to. Yet you all had no problem telling Eric, Nigel, and Peter, here!"

"Angelo, I can explain!", Will said.

"Just leave me alone.", Angelo said as he turned away from her.

Feeling hurt, Will flew off to help the other fight Crakas and Railia. Peter, Eric, and Nigel were right behind her, leaving Angelo and Cassidy in the throne room alone.

"Um.... Angelo?", Cassidy said to him. "When you said what Crakas knows, you know, does that mean you know the truth about me?"

"Yeah.", Angelo said with a small grin. "Are you really in your fifties?!"

"Yep!", Cassidy said with a small laugh. "And I must say, that I look very good for my age!"

"Yes.", Angelo said with a small laugh. "Yes you do."

The both of them shared a good laugh, that echoed through the castle.

"I'm still mad about Will and the others not trusting me with the truth about them!", Angelo said. "I'm even madder about Crakas and Railia taking our bodies for a joyride!"

"You and me both!", Cassidy said. "Boy, I'd like to give them a good butt-kicking!"

"Who says we can't?", Angelo said. "Remember, you and me are Guardian Descendants."

"And we do know how to use our powers, thanks to Crakas and Railiia.", Cassidy said with a smirk. "I say let's do it!"

"We're going to so Crakas and Railia our own fury!", Angelo said as they got to their feet.

* * *

**A/N: Well, Angelo and Cassidy are back, and mad! Angelo most of all, seeing as he found out that Will didn't trust him with their secret and all. Me thinks Crakas and Railia are in for a major fight!**


	8. Chapter 8: Crakas & Railia's Power

**Chapter 8: Crakas & Railia's Power**

As the two battles raged on, with Elyon against Railia and Raythor against Crakas, Raythor was getting tired, but wouldn't back down.

"Come now, warrior.", Crakas said with a smirk. "You and I both know that you're getting tired. And I've got energy to spare! Why not let the younger warrior take over?"

"You may have a point there!", Raythor said as he dodged Crakas's attack. "But, that doesn't mean that I'm going to give up to the likes of you!"

Both weapons clashed as the two began pushing against each other. At a distance, Caleb could see that Raythor was getting tired. Caleb slowly unsheathed his sword, ready to jump in.

"What are you doing?", Cornelia asked.

"Getting ready to jump in.", Caleb said. "Raythor is getting tired."

"How can you tell?", she asked.

"His movements are getting slower.", Caleb said. "It's hard to see, but it's there."

Cornelia looked up to see Raythor as he was fighting Crakas. To her he looked like he was doing fine. But then again, she wasn't a warrior like Raythor and Caleb. But soon she saw the Crakas was getting a few kicks and punches in on Raythor. Suddenly, Crakas round-house kicked Raythor knocking him back. Once Raythor got his footing, he jumped back. Seeing his chance, Caleb ran up, past him and began to do battle with Crakas. As he ran past Raythor, the two nodded as if saying good luck to each other. As Caleb and Crakas were fighting, Raythor walked over to where Cornelia and the others were watching the fights between Elyon and Railia and the fight between Crakas and Caleb.

"He's tough.", Raythor said as he put his sword away. "If only I were a few years younger. I'd give him a real fight!"

"At least you lasted this long.", Hay Lin said.

"What of the queen's battle?", Raythor asked.

"See for yourself.", Irma said looking towards the battle in question.

Raythor looked to see Elyon, with her energy staff, fighting Railia, with her ice staff. Elyon's gown was ripped a bit, but she had a pair of shorts under it, so she wasn't to worried about it. Both queens were going at it with all they had. Neither was willing to give in. But Elyon was the Heart of Metamoor. Which meant that she had power to spare! So with one massive burst of energy, she knocked Railia to the ground, and shattered her ice staff.

"Alright Elyon!", Cornelia said.

"That's one down!", Hay Lin said.

"And one to go!", Taranee added.

Railia looked up to see Elyon looking down at her with a ball of energy in her hands.

"Give it up Railia!", Elyon demanded. "I don't want this to go any further!"

"Is that so?", Railia asked with a smirk. "Then allow me to end this!"

Railia then fired a blast of ice at Elyon, surprising the queen of Meridian, and the others that were watching what was going on. By the time Railia was finished, Elyon was encased in a large thing of ice. The energy ball she was holding, faded away.

"Elyon!", Cornelia cried as she and the others headed towards Railia.

"I don't think so!", Railia snapped as she fired a wave of ice, that moved so fast, that our heroes were frozen in their tracks before they knew it!

'Cornelia!', Caleb thought to himself as he saw what happened.

Seeing his chance, Crakas made the ground soft enough for Caleb to sink in, like quicksand.

"Down boy!", Crakas said with a smirk as Caleb began to sink.

"What the.....?!", Caleb began to question as he sank into the ground.

Soon, Caleb was chest deep in the ground. Crakas then made the dirt hard again, so Caleb wouldn't be able to get loose. Crakas then did the same with the Guardians, Raythor, and Matt, who were still frozen from Railia's attack.

"Nicely done, Crakas, my love.", Railia said as she walked up to Crakas.

"Thank you my darling.", Crakas said as he wrapped his arms around his wife's waist. "But it was your freezing them that helped made it possible."

"Then let's say that the both of us did a good job.", Railia said as she wrapped her arms around her husband's neck.

They were about to kiss, when a bolt of lightning struck the ground near them, knocking them down. They both looked up to see Will floating above them, with electricity surrounding her body.

"Well, well, well. Look at what we have here.", Crakas said as he and Railia got to their feet. "It's the little Keeper of the Heart."

Railia then saw that her eyes were a bit red and puffy.

"Have we been crying, little Guardian?", Railia teased. "I wonder why? Did we have our little feelings hurt?"

In a fit of rage, Will went flying at Railia, not paying attention to Crakas, who was ready to strike.

"Will look out!", Nigel yelled as he, Eric, and Peter came running up to the battle field.

But, it was to late! By the time Will noticed Crakas, he had already grabbed her by her neck, with his right hand and held her in the air.

"Did you actually think you would beat us?!", Crakas questioned as he continued to hold Will in the air.

Will began to kick at Crakas as best she could, but it was no use. Crakas began to laugh at her attempts.

"Your anger betrays you, Guardian.", Crakas said with a evil smirk. "I'm guessing that your good friend, Angelo wasn't to happy about you not trusting him about your little secret."

Will then stopped struggling. and looked down at Crakas, with a look of anger on her face.

"Well, she has no one to blame but herself.", Railia said as she looked up at Will. "You and your fellow Guardians trusted the boyfriends of your fellow Guardians, and the brother a fellow Guardian with your secret. But when it came to one of your best friends, since you were a child, you decided not to trust him with it. Bad form, little Guardian. Bad form"

"I don't think their friends anymore, Railia.", Crakas teased.

"I think you're right, Crakas.", Railia laughed.

Out of anger, Will spat in Crakas's face.

"Why you little.........!", Railia said as she backhanded Will in the face, knocking her out of Crakas's hold on her towards Peter, Nigel, and Eric knocking them down on impact.

Will slowly got to her feet, still gathering herself from the blow Railia gave her. She could feel her nose bleed as she wiped some blood from her nose.

"Give it up!", Crakas demanded. "Your fellow Guardians, the leader of Earth's Regents, the queen of Meridian and her warriors are all defeated."

"All that is left is you and the three boys standing with you!", Railia said. "After we beat you, we'll take over Meridian and rule all of Metamoor!"

"And there'll be no one to stop us!", Crakas laughed.

Suddenly his laughter was cut short as the ground under him and Railia shot up, sending them flying into the air. then, from out of know where, Caleb began to rise out of the ground, as well as the others that were buried in the ground.

"What's going on?!", Eric asked as he looked at what just happened.

"I don't know.", Nigel said. "But, I'm not complaining!"

Suddenly, Crakas and Railia came falling to the ground. As they slowly got to their feet, they saw the ice that covered Elyon and the others, Railia froze, melted away quickly! Once it was weak enough, they all broke out of the ice. They were cold, but happy to be free! Will and the others went over to them to see if they were okay.

"W-w-w-what j-j-j-j-just h-h-h-happened?!", Irma asked as she was shivering from the cold.

"I don't know.", Taranee said as her inner fire warmed her up quickly. "But everybody keep still."

Taranee then used her power to warm everybody up.

"Are you guys okay?!", Will asked them as she landed in front of them.

"We're okay.", Taranee said as she picked up how Will was feeling. "How are you holding up?"

Will then looked at Taranee with a raised eyebrow. She saw this and grinned a little.

'I can feel your emotions, Will.', Taranee told her mentally. 'What happened?'

'Angelo knows everything.', Will replied. 'He even knows that me and Irma didn't want him to know about all this. I just lost one of my best friends, because I didn't think I could trust him about my life as a Guardian!'

Taranee then saw a few tears run down Will face. She didn't know what to say at the moment. After all she, along with Hay Lin, and Cornelia ended up agreeing with Will and Irma leaving Angelo in the dark about all this. But right now wasn't the time for all this! They still had Railia and Crakas to deal with!

"Do you think this is over?!", Crakas yelled as he made large rock rise up around him. "We're only just begining!"

Then with a flick of his wrist, the rocks went flying at our heroes! And just when they were about to be crushed by the rocks, a wall of dirt rose up, blocking the rocks. Everyone turned to look at Cornelia who was just as surprised at what just happened.

"Nice move, Cornelia.", Elyon said to her best friend.

"Thanks, but it wasn't me.", Cornelia said.

"If it wasn't you, then who was it?!", Irma questioned.

"It seems that 'they' have decided to fight.", Crakas said as he looked behind him.

"It would seem so.", Railia said doing the same.

"What are they talking about?!", Hay Lin asked.

"And who are they talking about?", Eric questioned.

Off in the distance were two figures walking up to where they were. Once they came into view, it became clear who they were.

"It seem that our two vessels are here to challenge us.", Railia said as she formed a staff of ice.

"To bad they don't know what they're getting into.", Crakas said as he picked up his sword-shaped crystal.

Just then, Cassidy formed some battle batons out of ice, ready for battle. Angelo punched his fist into the ground, and pulled out a sword-shaped stone.

"Actually, Crakas.....", Angelo said as he took his fighting stance. "........ you're the one who doesn't know what he's getting into!"

"Cause you're about to face our fury!", Cassidy said as she took her fighting stance.

Both sides stood ready to face off with each other, knowing that there could be only side could win. Just then they went running at each other, ready to settle things. At a distance, the others just stood there, hoping for the best.

'Please be okay guys.', Will prayed for her friends.

* * *

**A/N: The final battle has begun! Crakas & Railia vs Angelo & Cassidy! What's gonna happen?! How will it all this end?!**


	9. Chapter 9: Angelo & Cassidy's Power

**Chapter 9: Angelo & Cassidy's Power**

As the battle raged on, Angelo and Cassidy were giving it their all against Crakas and Railia. When ever Cassidy and Railia clashed weapons, a cold icy wind blew form them, that the others felt at a distance. Tremors were felt when ever Crakas and Angelo clashed weapons.

"You're strong!", Crakas said as he and Angelo clashed swords. "I was right to pick you as my temporary vessel!"

"I guess I'll take that as a compliment!", Angelo said as they jumped away from each other. "But I'm still gonna kick your butt!"

"You mean, you'll try!", Crakas laughed as they continued to fight.

* * *

"You won't get away with this!", Cassidy said as she dodged Railia's attack.

"We'll see about that!", Railia said as she blocked Cassidy's attack. "We were able to get this far! What's to stop us now?!"

"That would be us!", Cassidy said before doing a back-flip kick, hitting Railia in the chin, making her fly back.

As Railia got to her feet, Cassidy brought her ice batons together, making a bo staff. She then took a fighting stance, ready to finishthe battle. With an icy glare, Railia wiped the blood from her lip and ran at Cassidy.

"You'll pay for that, you witch!", Railia snapped as the fight raged on.

* * *

"Is it me, or are Angelo and Cassidy doing better than we did against them?", Cornelia asked as they watch the fight.

"It's their anger that's giving them strenght.", Raythor said.

"I'm guessing that's because their powers are tied into their emotions.", Nigel figured.

"Correct.", Elyon said. "And in this case, their angry!"

"Well, having your body taken over will do that.", Raythor said.

"That's not all their angry about.", Eric said.

Taranee saw the look on Will's face and put a comforting hand on her shoulder, letting her know that everything was going to be alright. Will in turn gave her a small smile showing that she was okay.

* * *

As Crakas and Angelo were fighting, Angelo noticed that Crakas had a smirk on his face.

"What's so funny?!", Angelo asked.

"A thought just came to me.", Crakas said as he and Angelo clashed weapons. "Why are you fighting to protect those, who didn't trust you enough to tell you their little secret?!

They then jumped away from each other. Angelo just stood there thinking about what Crakas just said.

"You owe them nothing!", Crakas said as he pointed his sword at the others. "One of your best friends and your former girlfriend didn't trust you enough to tell you about their lives as Guardians! Nor did the rest of your friends here! You could join me and Railia, in our take over of this world! All you have to do is say the word and join us!"

* * *

"The same offer goes for you too, former Guardian.", Railia said as she jumped back from Cassidy. "After all you've been through in you life, as a Guardian. And to have your heart broken, the way it was, by the brother of the current Fire Guardian. And betrayed by your predecessor must hurt you really badly."

"Maybe so, but that doesn't mean, that I'll just give in!", Cassidy snapped.

"Aw, once a Guardian, always a Guardian.", Railia said before laughing. "A mighty warrior of Kandrakar, picked by the Heart of Kandrakar. Well, let me clue you in on a few things we found out, when me and my beloved went to Kandrakar in our astral forms."

"What are you talking about?", Cassidy asked.

"Did you know that the Oracle knew about what was going to happen to you?", Railia asked. "That he just stood there, in Kandrakar and watched as you nearly died. That it was him who put your body in suspended animation for all those year, so Nerissa could put you under her control, just so that the present Guardians could get stronger!"

"You're lying!", Cassidy said as she stepped back from Railia.

"Am I?", Railiaquestioned with a smirk. "Did you also know that the reason the present Guardians didn't hang with you, at first, was because they though that you would not only replace little Irma as the Water Guardian, but be come the new leader, because of your experience?!"

Cassidy then looked over at the girls, in a "tell me she's lying" way. But all she saw was the guilt on their faces. Feeling more hurt than she was in the last few hours, Cassidydropped to her knees as her ice staff shattered, along with her will to fight.

"You see, in the end, you're all alone!", Railia said as she was about to blast Cassidy with a beam of ice.

* * *

Seeing as Angelo wasn't paying any attention to him, as he was more focused on Cassidy at the time, Crakas decided to strike him down.

"It's over, boy!", Crakas yelled as he brought his blade down on Angelo.

But all Crakas hit was the ground, as Angelo suddenly vanished.

"What the.........?!", Crakas questioned as he looked around. "How could a novice, like him, use that trick?!"

* * *

"Goodbye, former Guardian!", Railia laughed as she fired her beam of ice at Cassidy.

As the beam got closer to Cassidy, Railia thought her victory was sealed. But as the beam was about to hit Cassidy, Angelo appeared and blocked it with his sword, letting it freeze instead of Cassidy.

"How dare you?!", Railia hissed as she glared at Angelo.

"I dare very well!", Angelo said with a smirk.

In a fit of rage, Railia fired a large beam of ice at Angelo and Cassidy. Seeing this, Angelo covered himself and Cassidy in a dome of earth and rock, giving them the protection they needed, from Railia's attack. Soon, Crakas joined in and began to fire rocks at the dome. Seeing this, the others charged at Crakas and Railia. Crakas then stopped his assault, on the dome, and turned it on the others, to keep them from stopping Railia's attack.

* * *

In th dome, Angelo was trying to snap Cassidy back to reality.

"Cassidy, look at me!", Angelo said as he lightly tapped Cassidy across the face. "Cassidy, Focus!"

"W-what?!", Cassidy said as she gain some focus. "Angelo?!"

"Railia was wrong!", Angelo said. "You're not alone! So what if what she said was true! All that matters is what you do with your life! You don't have to talk to them, for the rest of your life, for all I care. But, I'm not going to lose you!"

"What are you.....?!"

Cassidy was cut off as Angelo kissed her. She was shock by this, but soon she returned the kiss. As they pulled away from each other, Cassidy was still surprised by Angelo's actions.

"Why do you........."

"I still remember our time in the Spirit Orb.", Angelo said with a smile. "And I know you do too! It may not have been our real world, but it felt real enough to me!"

"It felt real to me too.", Cassidy replied. "But....."

"But nothing!", Angelo interrupted as he pulled her to her feet. "Once this is over, I'm going to treat you to the same night we had in the Spirit Orb! That's how much you mean to me!"

Cassidy then flung her arms around Angelo knowing she had someone who cared about her.

"So you ready to end this?", Angelo asked.

"Let's finish this.", Cassidy said with a look of true determination.

"We can do it in one shot!", Angelo said. "I have an idea."

* * *

Outside the dome, Railia had the whole thing covered in ice. Thinking it was over, Crakas stopped his assault on the others. Once they saw the ice covered dome, the Guardians and their allies feared the worst.

"You don't think they're.......?!", Hay Lin began to ask fearing the worst.

"Don't say it!", Will yelled. "Just don't say it!"

"Why not?", Crakassaid with a smirk. "You know it's true! They're dead! He's dead! And you never got the chance to say you were sorry. That's to bad."

"Angelo.", Will cried softly.

Suddenly, the earth started to shake around them all. Everyone was looking around, wondering where the source was. The everyone looked at the ice covered dome.

"It can't be!", Railia said. "I killed them!"

Suddenly, something shot out of the ground, destroying the ice covered dome. Once everybody saw what it was, they were almost speechless.

"What the.......?!", Crakas began to question.

"How were they able to make that?!", Railia asked.

Standing above them was a three story Chinese dragon, made of earth and ice, with Angelo and Cassidy standing on it's head.

"Whoa!", Peter said. "That's a big dragon!"

Suddenly, the dragon rushed at Crakas, who began making rocks fly at it, and Railia, who shot a beam of ice at it. As the attacks were coming at them, the dragon opened it's mouth absorbing the attacks! Crakas and Railia were about to run, but were caught in the path as it wrapped around the two, encasing them in dragon shaped dome. Angelo and Cassidy then jumped off the dragon and pressed their hand on it's side, and focused their powers. A bright light began to shine off the dragon dome. It was so bright, that the others had to cover their eyes.

Soon, the light slowly faded away. Once the others saw this, they uncovered their eyes to see a crystal dragon dome, with Crakas and Railia trapped inside unable to get out.

"Let us out!", Crakas demanded as he and Railia banged on their prison.

"Sorry but you two are going away for a long time.", Cassidy teased.

"You'll pay for this!", Railia declared.

"Send us the bill.", Angelo sais as he opened a fold for Earth. "They're all yours!"

"Angelo, wait!", Will said hoping to talk to him.

"Save it, Will!", Angelo said as he and Cassidy headed through te fold. "Not in the mood."

With that said, Angelo and Cassidy both went through the fold. Everybody watched as the fold closed, not knowing if things would ever be the same again.

* * *

Once the Guardians, Elyon, Matt, and Caleb brought Crakas and Railia to Kandrakar, the Oracle had Tibor and Alfor take them to a special prison made for their kind. The Oracle then turned his attention to the young heroes.

"It seems that something is troubling you all.", the Oracle said. "And I believe it has something to do with what Crakas and Railia told to Angelo and Cassidy."

"Do you think we were wrong in not telling Angelo about all this?", Hay Lin asked.

"The main question is, did you trust him enough to tell him.", the Oracle said in his calm voice.

"I guess........ I didn't.", Will said sadly.

"And then there's Cassidy.", Irma said.

"When it comes to Cassidy, you all had nothing to worry about.", the Oracle said. "Her time as a Guardian was over. The only way she would be one again, is if something were to happen to one of you. And that would only last until you were better."

"So, what do we do now?", Taranee asked.

"Give them time, yet don't give up on trying make things right.", the Oracle told them as he opened a fold for them. "Friendship can be a powerful thing. And it may take awhile to mend the friendship you have with Angelo and Cassidy. But it can be done, as long as you don't give up."

With that said, the Guardians and Matt went through the fold back to Earth, while Elyon opened a fold for herself and Caleb for Metamoor. After saying their goodbyes, they went to their worlds and went home, hoping for the best.

* * *

Once Angelo and Cassidy got home, the first thing they did was make sure that Joe, Kadma, and John were okay. Once that was taken care of, the five of them decided to talk.

"So, you know everything now, huh?", Joe asked Angelo.

"More or less.", Angelo replied. "Part of what Crakas absorbed from you three. The rest from my time with Cassidy in the Spirit Orb."

"What happened in there, anyway?", John asked.

"A..... lot.", Cassidy said as she sat closer to Angelo.

"I see.", Kadma said with a smirk.

"To us, six months passed by.", Angelo said. "It was a world made up of both our memories."

"And in it, we were the present day Guardians!", Cassidy said to Kadma.

"And me and you knew about them, Grandpa Joe!", Angelo said. "We even went on a few adventures with them and stuff."

"Those were the days.", Joe said. "Were me and Kadma still a couple?"

"Yep.", Cassidy replied.

"That world felt so real to me.", Angelo said. "If it wasn't for Will, we'd still be trapped in that orb. As much as I hate to admit that."

"So, you know about them not wanting to tell you about them being Guardians.", Kadma said.

"That and the fact they didn't trust me enough to tell me.", Angelo said.

"We tried to tell them you could be trusted.", Kadma said. "But, Will and Irma thought that you'd freak out and tell the wrong person if you and Irma broke up."

"We would of told you about it all, but the Oracle told us that it was up to them to tell you.", John said.

"Kadma, I have to know.", Cassidy said as she looked at her friend. "Did he know about what was going to happen to me, all those years ago?"

"I'm sorry, but yes he did.", Kadmasaid. "But he also knew that the only way to save you was to put you in the state of suspended animation you were in."

"I know it sounds weird, but the way I see it, things happen for a reason.", Joe said. "Now as for the others, I wouldn't blame you if you gave then the silent treatment for a while."

"Thank you.", Angelo said. "After what we found out about how they felt about us, they deserve the silent treatment!"

"How did you know.......?", Kadma began to ask.

"Oddly enough, it was Railia who told me.", Cassidy replied. "They could of came and talked to me about it!"

"So how long do you plan on not talking to them?", Joe asked.

"A while.", Angelo said.

"Same here.", Cassidy agreed.

"Well don't be to harsh on them.", Kadma said. "No matter what mistakes they've made, they're still your friends."

"I'm beginning to wonder about that.", Angelo said as he began to yawn. "Anyway, I'm heading to bed. I've been through enough for the last day and a half."

"Me too.", Cassidyreplied as she headed upstairs with Angelo.

"Think things will be okay with them?", Joe asked his wife.

"The six of us had our arguments, in our day.", Kadma said. "And in the end, we've made up. They'll be okay."

"I hope you're right mom.", John said.

* * *

Later that night, as Angelo laid in his be, he had a few things on his mind.

'How could they keep me in the dark about all this?!', Angelo thought to himself. 'They told the other guys, but couldn't trust me with their secret? Maybe Will and I weren't the friends I thought we were.'

Suddenly a knock came at his door.

"Who is it?", Angelo asked.

"Cassidy."

"Come in.", Angelo said as he sat up.

Cassidythen opened the door and stepped into the bedroom. She was dressed in a white, silk, thin-strapped nightgown.

"Hey, Cassidy.", Angelo said. "What's up?"

"Nothing.", Cassidy said as she closed the door. "I just wanted to talk."

"You do know it's past One O'clock?", Angelo asked as he checked his clock.

"I know but, I couldn't sleep.", Cassidy said as she sat at the foot of Angelo's bed.

"I couldn't either.", Angelo said. "To much on my mind."

"Same here.", Cassidy replied. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure.", Angelo said. "What's up?"

"When you kissed me, during our fight with Crakas and Railia, did you mean it?"

Angelo then motioned her towards him with his finger. Once she was close enough, Angelo pulled her closer and kissed her. She didn't waste any time returning the kiss.

"Does that answer your question?", Angelo asked.

Cassidyanswered him with another kiss. Once finished, Angelo held her close.

"Can I stay here tonight?", Cassidy asked. "Part of me doesn't want to be alone."

"Sure.", Angelo said as he pulled back the covers of his bed.

As they laid there, under the covers, Angelo held Cassidy close to him as she did the same with him. Soon, they were able to slowly fall asleep peacefully, knowing that things were never going to be the same.

* * *

Elsewhere, Will was lying in her bed looking at a picture of her and Angelo when they were kids, that was sitting on the stand near her bed. Guilt began to overwhelm her as a few tears began to run down her face.

"I messed up!", Will cried to herself before she went to sleep. "I messed up big!"

* * *

**A/N: Well, Crakas and Railia are defeated and are in a prison somewhere in Kandrakar. But, Angelo and Cassidy still have issues with the others. Will things work out with them all, or will friendships be broken?**


	10. Chapter 10: The Bonds of Friendship

**Chapter 10: _The Bonds of Friendship_**

Two week have past, and Angelo and Cassidy haven't talked to the others yet. When ever they pass by one of them in the halls of their school, or on the street somewhere, they'd just ignore them and kept going on their way. For those two weeks, Angelo and Cassidy were either going out somewhere, or training with their powers at Crakas and Railia's palace in Metamoor. All in all, they were happy. But they knew that sooner or later, they'd have to talk to the others.

"So, do you think they'll ever forgive us?", Irma asked Peter as they walked through the park.

"I'm sure they will.", Peter replied. "It'll just take some time, that's all. Meanwhile, I say we go and enjoy ourselves at the movies."

"How can you be so calm about this?", Irma asked gettinga bit upset. "Because of us, Angelo and Cassidy got possesed by the spirits of an evil king and queen, and were use to fight us and get their bodies back!"

"I'm calm because, in the end, everything worked out.", Peter said. "Sort of. Sure Angelo and Cassidy aren't talking to us. But they will in time. So I say we wait until they do."

"I guess you're right.", Irma said as she wrapped her arms around Peter's neck. "At least we have each other."

"Now you're talking.", Peter said as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

They then shared a kiss, before heading to the movies.

"So what do you want to do tonight?", Angelo asked Cassidy as he was moving some stones around to rebuild one of the walls of the place.

"We could stay here for the night and do a little star gazing?", Cassidy suggested. "I haven't haven't done something like that since my days as a Guardian."

"I got no problem with it.", Angelo said. "We just head back home and pack some stuff and come back here."

"Do you think we should talk to the others yet?", Cassidy asked. "I'm still a bit mad at them, but I kind of miss hanging with them."

"Cassidy?", Angelo said as he set the stones in place. "I already told you. Of you want to talk to them, that's cool with me. But as for me, I'm not in the mood. After finding out that one of my best friends didn't trust me enough to tell me about all this, kind of hurts. I'm starting to think that me and Will may not be the best of friends I thought we were."

"Don't say that.", Cassidy said as she mixed some water with the ground up stones to make the cement they used to fix up the palace and it's walls. "Your friendship with Will can be fixed. Just like how we fixed up this place here."

"Maybe.", Angelo said as he used his telekinesis to put some cement on the next layer of stones of the wall. "I guess only time will tell."

"I guess so.", Cassidy said as she brought up some water to clean off one of the walls of the palace.

'But that doesn't mean that I can help speed it along.', she thought to herself. 'But to do this, I'm going to have to be a bit tricky.'

Later that day, after returning to Earth, Cassidy decided to pay Yan Lin a visit at the Silver Dragon. They were having tea, talking about old times.

"So, how are things with Angelo?", Yan Lin asked.

"They're going pretty well.", Cassidy said with a small smile. "We've been spending a lot of time together either working with our new powers, or just spending time together."

"Hay Lin tells me that, you two haven't spoken to them in a while.", Yan Lin replied.

"Yanni, I haven't been to Kandrakar, to see Halinor yet.", Cassidy said as she looked down at her cup of tea.

"The whole thing about the Oracle knowing what was going to happen you, all those years ago?", Yan Lin questioned.

"It's just, after finding that out, I feel kind of betrayed.", Cassidy said.

"Believe me, when I say, Halinor, Kadma, Joe, and I felt the same way at first.", Yan Lin said before sipping some of her tea. "But, after a while, we came to see that some things couldn't be helped. The Oracle was sad to see you nearly struck down, by Nerissa. Heck, we didn't know he put you in suspended animation."

"Do you think he knew that all this was going to happen?", Cassidy asked.

"Maybe.", Yan Lin replied. "Weirder things have happened."

"Ain't that the truth.", Cassidy said before they both had a good laugh.

Suddenly, the girls walked into the Silver Dragon. Once they saw each other, Cassidy stood up ready to leave when Yan Lin grabbed her hand, stopping her.

"Talk to them, Cassidy.", Yan Lin pleaded with her friend.

"But...", Cassidy began to say.

"Listen, Cassidy.", Yan Lin said as she stood up. "I won't be around forever. Nor will Halino, Kadma, and Joe. When we're gone, you'll want some friends to talk to about your Guardian days. Trust me when I saw that I've been there."

"Okay, Yanni.", Cassidy said sitting back down. "For you, I will hear them out."

"That's all I ask.", Yan Lin said as she walked towards the girls.

"Hey grandma.", Hay Lin said. "What's Cassidy doing here?"

"Last I checked, she didn't want anything to do with us.", Cornelia replied.

"Well, she does have her reasons.", Will said.

"She came to pay me a visit.", Yan Lin answered. "Just because she doesn't want to talk to you all, doesn't mean she can't pay me a visit."

"So, why is she still here?", Taranee asked.

"I convinced her to hear you all out.", Yan Lin replied. "So, don't blow it."

With that said Yan Lin went into the kitchen, leaving the girls to talk to each other.

"So, what now?", Irma asked.

"We talk.", Will said. "And Irma?"

"Yeah?", she asked.

"Say nothing.", Will said. "Unless she wants to talk to you."

"What?", Irma questioned.

"Will's right.", Cornelia said. "Out of all of us, you're still the one she's mad at the most."

"Okay fine!", Irma agreed as they walked up to Cassidy. "I won't talk."

At first, no one said anything as they sat there at the table. Then Cassidy decided to break the ice.

"If you guys want to talk, then talk.", she said calmly.

"Guess we should start by saying what Railia said was true.", Will replied. "That the reason we didn't hang with you, at first, was because we though that you were going to replace Irma as the Water Guardian, abd be the new leader, because of your experiance as a Guardian."

"Firts off, I wouldn't do that to you girls.", Cassidy said. "Second, the Oracle offered for me to take any of your spots, only if any of you were hurt."

"We know that, now.", Taranee said. "The Oracle told us that two weeks ago."

"I still can't believe that you guys thought that I wanted to do that!", Cassidy said. "Did you all really think that bad of me?"

"We're sorry.", Hay Lin said sadly.

"Next time, we won't hide secrets like that from you.", Cornelia said.

Taking a deep breath, Cassidy saw that they were sorry about what they did.

"Apology accepted..", Cassidy said. "Now is there anything else one of you has to say?"

"Yeah, Irma?", Cornelia asked with a smirk. "Do you have anything to say?"

Irma was about yo come back with a witty remark, but was stopped by the stern looks of Will, Taranee, Cornelia, and even Hay Lin. Knowing she had better choose her next words wisely, Irma deided to do what she should of done two weeks ago.

"I'm sorry about me and Peter seeing each other, behind you and Angelo's back.", Irma said. "We should of been honest with you weeks ago."

"Yeah, you should of been.", Cassidy replied. "But, it's in the past now. So, I guess I can let it go. But don't think this means that we all buddy, buddy again. It's still going to take a while before that happens."

"Fair enough.", Irma said glad to of gotten that over with.

"So, how's Angelo doing.", Will asked.

"He's okay.", Cassidy said. "You're going to have to talk to him, Will."

"I want to, but when ever I try to, he walks away.", Will replied.

"I have an idea, on how to fix that.", Cassidy said.

"Let's see...", Angelo said as he checked the things that he had brought to Metamoor for him and Cassidy to spend the night there. "Sleeping bags, pillows, food to cook, stuff to cook with, starter wood, matches, water, and that's about it. Now I just go get Cassidy and we can get this campout started."

As Angelo walked out of the palace he saw the last person he wanted to see. But there she was. There was Will Vandom sitting on a bench that was near the water fountain that Angelo and Cassidy had repaired.

"What are you doing here?", Angelo asked in a tone letting Will know that he didn't want her there.

"Cassidy told me to come here.", Will answered.

"Why am I not surprised.", Angelo said as he turned around to go back into the palace.

As he was making his way down the palace halls, Will suddenly appeared in front of him, making him jump back.

"Angelo wait!", Will pleaded. "Can't we at least talk?"

"What's there to talk about?", Angelo questioned as he walked past her. "It's obvious that, after all the years of friendship, you didn't trust me enough to tell me about your life as a Guardian, after you were given permission to."

"I'm sorry.", Will said.

"Did you really think that I would go rat you all out if me and Irma broke up?", Angelo asked. "I mean give me more credit than that, Will!"

"You hate me, don't you?", Will asked as she turned away from him.

"I don't hate you, Will.", Angelo said. "It's just... See it from my point of view. If it were you in my place, and I hid something like this from you, just because I didn't think I coud trust you. Wouldn't you be mad about that?"

"I guess so.", Will answered as they entered the dining hall, where he and Cassidy were going to spend the night. "So, I guess things aren't going to be the same between us, huh?"

Will then sat on a bench.

"Well, I wouldn't say that.", Angelo said as he sat next to her.

Angelo then playfully nudged her, to which she did the same back. They then looked at each other grinning. The grinning turned to giggling, which soon turned into laughter. After their laughing died down, they both looked up out one of the windows.

"So, what are you going to do with the place?", Will asked.

"Honestly, I have no idea.", Angelo said. "The only reason me and Cassidy were fixing the place up was to work on our powers."

"Maybe we could use it as a possible base.", Will suggested.

"You could, couldn't you?", Angelo questioned. "Oh well, to bad!"

"Hey!", Will said as she playfully pushed him.

"I'm kidding! I'm kiddibg!", Angelo laughed. "You guys can use this place as a base. I know it's better than the Silver Dragon basement. Cassidy told me about all that. A little old basement as a base. That's just wrong!"

"Hey!", came a familiar voice.

"What the heck?", Angelo questioned as he looked around the room. "Was that Hay Lin?"

"Hay Lin?", came another familiar voice. "Hush!"

"Was that Taranee?", Angelo asked.

"Maybe.", Will replied shyly.

"Uh-huh.", Angelo said while rolling his eyes. "You all can come out now!"

Slowly, butt surely, everybody came out from another room.

"So, how long have you all been in there?", Angelo asked.

"Long... enough.", Cassidy said walking up to Angelo.

"And what's wrong with having a basement for a base?", Hay Lin asked with her hands on her hips.

"I was only joking, Hay Lin.", Angelo said. "So I take it, all of you guys are spending the night?"

"It's okay, isn't it?", Cassidy asked with an innocent look on her face, whuile holding Angelo's hand. "All I wanted was to spend sometime with the guys here."

"Don't pull that innocent act with me.", Angelo said. "If Irma, here, couldn't pull it off with me, then what chance do you have?"

"Well, they're here now.", Cassidy said. "And you did say that this could be their base."

"Good point.", Angelo said. "I just hope you guys brought some food. All I got are hot dogs and buns. And some eggs and bacon to cook. Along with some sodas for tonight, and some juice for the mourning."

"We can go back and get some burgers to cook!", Hay Lin suggested. "We can order pizza too! And some sodas, and stuff for breakfast tomorrow!"

"Man she has a lot of energy!", Angelo whispered to Will.

"That's Hay Lin for you.", Will grinned. "So, any thoughts on joining us?"

"Joining you?", Angelo questioned.

"What Will is trying to say is, do you want to join the team?", Cassidy replied.

"Oh.", Angelo said. "Why not?"

"So this is a celebration party?", Hay Lin questioned happily. "Cool!"

"You just want to have a party.", Eric said.

"What's wrong with that?", Hay Lin asked.

"Nothing.", Eric said.

"We can use some music.", Taranee said.

"I can get my stereo.", Nigel offered.

"We each can bring some music!", Cornelia said.

"I know who I want to hear!", Elyon said.

"No Vance Micheal Justin!", the guys said.

"But...", Cornelia, Elyon, and Irma began to say.

"No.", Angelo said.

"Fine.", the three of them said folding her arms.

"Thank you, dude.", Matt whispered to Angelo.

"With that settled, let's go get this party started!", Cassidy said.

It's been two months since that night, and things have gotten a lot better for the gang. Cassidy, Angelo, Irma and Peter are on speaking terms again. Will and Angelo are close friends again. Angelo and Cassidy have gotten a lot closer. And life has pretty much gone back to being somewhat normal for them all. But every once in a while, there's someone, or something trying to take over one of the known worlds. And that's when the Guardians and their allies go and help. Mainly, Caleb, Matt, Cassidy and Angelo. But whatever trouble comes their way, they know that they have each other to back themselves up.

For that's what friends are for.

**_THE END_**

**A/N: Well folks, that's my story. I hope you liked it. I may do a sequel to this. I'm not sure. I have other stories to work on. Peace out people!**

**P.S.: Who ever did the _"Rassin', frassin', nutter-buddies!"_ review, that was funny! It kind of made my day! And for that, I thank you.**


End file.
